


Сокрытое

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archaeology, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Mystical Creatures, Older Man/Younger Woman, Out of Character, Possession, Something Made Them Do It, Students, dubious consent from both sides, fictional culture, sort of spirit possession, Развитие отношений, Элементы мистики, етого хотели духи, и возможно Бен тоже, и возможно Рей
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей пропускает экспедицию по болезни, но страшно хочет попробовать себя в полевой работе. И профессор Скайуокер устраивает ее в экспедицию Сноука, поручив своему племяннику присмотреть за своей студенткой.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле тон, взятый в этой главе, и далее в тексте несколько различаются. Связано это с тем, что первая глава была задумана почти год назад и написана тогда же, и продолжение было спонтанным и более легковесным.  
> Но этот мрачноватый тон еще вернется, внезапно и не в тему (берегитес!)

Теплый жёлтый свет настольной лампы широким кругом ложился на стол, и предметы под ним отбрасывали резкие тени. Когда глаза привыкали к свету, казалось, что за пределами этого круга ничего не существует.

Рей знала, что работать в темноте с одним ярким источником света вредно для глаз, но не могла удержаться. По вечерам лаборатория погружалась в уютный полумрак, и ей совсем не хотелось прогонять его безжизненным светом белых потолочных ламп. Вполне хватало настольной лампы и монитора компьютера

Перед ней на столе аккуратно были разложены поблескивающие в свете лампы кремни: медово-желтые, коричневые, молочно-белые, серые — ожидающие, пока их опишут. Среди множества ножевидных пластинок, скребков и отщепов отдельно лежали крошечные, аккуратно обработанные наконечники стрел, среди которых затесался персональный любимчик Рей из халцедона, тёмно-серый с фиолетовым отливом (ничего такого, ей просто нравилось, как он выглядит) и безусловный победитель среди последних находок — нож из вулканического стекла. Профессор Скайуокер был очень рад, потому что нож подтверждал, что мос-эйслийцы имели контакты с Центральной Америкой, на чем зиждился один из тезисов его научной работы. Рей была рада за профессора, но нож в ее любимчики не попал. Он странно выбивался из общего ряда, более грубый, тяжёлый и всегда холодный. Его даже неприятно было брать в руки.

Время шло, в колонках негромко играла музыка. Заглянул уборщик и, увидев, что Рей ещё на месте, решил зайти позже.

Наконец дошла очередь и до ножа.

Рей взяла его в руки, осторожно, внимательно осматривая, отмечая следы ретуши. Нож долго и часто использовался, его подновляли. Странно, но шифра на ноже не было. Должно быть, забыли или не успели нанести. Значит, этим займётся Рей.

Нож лежал на ладони Рей, тускло блестя по краям, где обсидиан был тонким, почти прозрачным. Рей ещё раз осмотрела его и взяла штангенциркуль, одновременно переводя взгляд на монитор компьютера.

Она неосторожно сжала нож, разворачивая его, и тут же разжала руку от острой боли. Каким-то образом она сумела порезать ладонь об одну из граней, оставшейся острой — и очень глубоко. Тихо зашипев, Рей положила нож на стол и поспешила к раковине, чтобы смыть кровь и обработать царапину. Несмотря на то, что нож был вымыт, а последний раз им пользовались примерно пару тысяч лет назад, Рей испытывала иррациональный страх, что что-то может попасть ей в кровь. Только залив порез антисептиком и залепив пластырем, Рей вернулась к столу с мокрой губкой, собираясь вытереть нож и продолжить работу. По-хорошему нужно было работать с находками в перчатках, но об этом часто забывали — и вот результат…

Вздрогнули шкафы. Зазвенели стеклянные дверцы и забытые на столах кружки, погасла на мгновение лампа, а Рей замерла посреди комнаты, прижав руки к груди. Она родилась в Калифорнии и отлично знала, что такое подземные толчки. Это точно был один из них. Но больше ничего не происходило, должно быть это был какой-то отголосок далёкого землетрясения. Убедившись, что ничего больше не трясется, Рей вернулась к столу, где, чертыхаясь, принялась собирать упавшие кремни с пола. Только свежих сколов ей не хватает для полного счастья!

Каково же было ее удивление, когда она не обнаружила следов крови на ноже. Она озадаченно повертела его пальцем, не касаясь краев, а потом пожала плечами, достала из ящика стола перчатки, надела их и на всякий случай протёрла нож. А потом снова вернулась к описи.

***

На следующее утро, стоя вместе с позевывающей Роуз возле кофейного автомата, Рей спросила:

— Вы вчера почувствовали толчок?

— М-м? — вопросительно промычала Роуз.

— Вечером, часов в восемь примерно, был подземный толчок. У меня со стола вся мелочь попадала, но потом я посмотрела в новостях — ничего такого не писали.

— Честно, не помню, — ответила Роуз. — А ты опять торчишь в лаборатории допоздна?

— Мне нравится работать в тишине, — попыталась оправдаться Рей.

Она бы и ночевала в лаборатории (и она действительно ночевала там пару раз на диване), лишь бы не возвращаться в свою крохотную квартирку. Дом, в котором она ее снимала, выглядел так, словно был заброшен и населен призраками. На деле там обитали люди из плоти и крови, но совершенно не те, с которыми хотелось жить рядом. Битые бутылки на лестнице, пьяные вопли за стенкой, попытки взломать ее дверной замок были обычным делом. Если бы Рей могла позволить себе переезд или хотя бы найти кого-нибудь, чтобы снять квартиру на двоих в более приличном районе! Увы, подходящих вариантов пока не подворачивалось.

— Тебе нужно устраивать личную жизнь, — наставительно сказала Роуз. — Может и не пришлось бы квартиру искать.

Рей хмыкнула, но не ответила. Кто о чем, а Роуз о том, что нужно искать не квартиру, а любовь. Хорошо так рассуждать, когда живешь вместе с сестрой и ее женихом, а еще родители ежемесячно высылают вам денег.

В лаборатории Рей подошла к Скайуокеру, едва он пришел. Она пропустила последнюю экспедицию по болезни, и, несмотря на то, что материала для работы у нее теперь было достаточно, Рей хотелось самой поучаствовать в раскопках неолитической стоянки, про которую чего только не рассказывали. По, например, рассказывал исключительно страшилки. Что из пещеры, в которой было святилище древних людей, доносятся по ночам голоса, и, что когда он в одиночестве пошел на берег реки — там располагалась древняя мастерская по изготовлению кремневых орудий, — то ему примерещилось, будто из воды его зовёт женский голос, уговаривая войти в реку. Над историей про женский голос посмеялись, но Рей с удивлением отмечала, что никто из ее друзей не горит желанием снова туда ехать. 

— Нехорошее место, — поделилась с ней Зори, когда Рей расспрашивала ее про прошедшую экспедицию. — Вроде бы ничего такого, а так рада была, когда мы оттуда уехали.

Ещё последняя экспедиция запомнилась просто невероятным количеством бытовых травм. В поле всякое бывает: и по ногам лопатой попадали, и падали неудачно, но в этот раз археологов в местной больнице стали узнавать в лицо: постоянно кто-то падал на камнях на склоне, получая сильные ушибы, во время готовки повар сильно обжёг руку, а когда закладывали разведочный шурф в каменистой почве, один из парней чуть не отсек другому пальцы, причем клялся, что до последнего момента не замечал товарища. А уж мелких травм было — не перечесть. Да ещё проводник из местных (хотя какой он проводник, конечно, так, какой-то алкоголического вида мужик, который подвизался помогать за небольшую плату) рассказывал, что пещера проклята, и что индейцы, когда их сгоняли с этих земель, смеялись над белыми людьми.

Но Рей горела решимостью. И слова о том, что эту стоянку они копать больше не будут, очень сильно ее огорчили.

— Впрочем, — добавил Скайуокер, — ты могла бы поехать с группой Сноука, они тоже работают на этом памятнике.

— А меня возьмут? — спросила Рей с сомнением. — У него же свои лаборанты, а тут я…

На самом деле ей просто не хотелось ехать вместе с группой Сноука. Во-первых, она побаивалась самого Сноука. Во-вторых, под его началом работали опытные исследователи, а не как она — студенты. В-третьих, экспедиции Сноука финансировал не университет, и для Рей просто могло не найтись места или деньги за проживание попросили бы с нее самой.

— Я поинтересуюсь, — ответил Скайуокер. — Хотя, если тебе интересно мое мнение, на твоём месте я бы подождал следующего лета. Нет никакой срочности в этой поездке, и практику ты можешь закрыть прямо в лаборатории.

— Но я хочу поехать, — настойчиво сказала Рей. — Какой из меня исследователь, если я только в лаборатории сижу?

— Зависит от того, как ты будешь стараться, — ответил Скайуокер со смешком. — Завтра узнаю у Сноука и сразу скажу тебе.

Рей поблагодарила его и вернулась к своему столу. Ее ждали описи и статья, которую нужно было дописать еще вчера.

У стола ее встретил По.

— Пришло разрешение от Лор Сан Текки, — сообщил он. — Можем ехать в музей и смотреть его коллекции. Но он сказал, что может либо сегодня, либо на следующей неделе.

— Отлично. — Рей тяжело вздохнула. — Вот именно то время, в которое мне так удобно!

— Что ты хочешь, полевой сезон. — По развел руками. Он перевел взгляд на вчерашние кремни, уже упакованные в пакеты и аккуратно лежавшие в открытой коробке. — И кстати, нож не зашифрован.

Обсидиановый нож все называли просто ножом, потому что он был один такой особенный.

— Я шифровала его! — возмущённо ответила Рей. — Между прочим, делать это должна была не я, а ваши волонтеры!

По хмыкнул и взял нож, рассматривая его.

— Не кипятись, — он повертел нож в руках, не вынимая его из пакета. — Может просто на темном не видно…

***

На следующий день профессор Скайуокер обрадовал Рей новостями: Сноук согласился взять ее в свою экспедицию. Были подписаны все необходимые документы, Рей уведомили о сроках — до экспедиции оставалось меньше недели, а ведь нужно было ещё и вещи собрать, и все дела успеть закончить, ведь она отбывала почти на месяц!

— Мы будем скучать, — сказал По, сердечно обнимая ее, когда Рей сказала, что едет вместе с группой Сноука. — Если возле палатки будут шептать подозрительные голоса на неизвестном языке — не выходи. И в речке тоже лучше не купайся, на всякий случай. В нее коровы заходят, сам видел.

— Ну тебя, — Рей легонько шлепнула его по темечку. — Все будет хорошо. Я не верю в привидений. И не собираюсь там купаться.

Но, как это порой случается, судьба тут же дала ей шанс пересмотреть свои взгляды на призраков — буквально тем же вечером.

Как обычно вернувшись домой и успешно избегнув встречи с подпитыми соседями, Рей закрыла входную дверь на замок и цепочку, с удовольствием переобулась из кроссовок в мягкие домашние тапочки и стала готовиться ко сну. Свою крошечную квартиру она не любила: слишком сумрачная, облезлая (хотя это-то Рей как раз не смущало), она будто сопротивлялась любым попыткам привнести в нее уют: все предметы, вроде ярких подушек и пледов, плакатов и картин, смотрелись в ней чужеродно. Ну и соседи, конечно, вносили свою лепту: если за месяц Рей ни разу не заливали и не пытались выбить дверь, это был удачный месяц. В квартире Рей не хранила ничего ценного, и это место выглядело так, будто в него только въехали — или уже выезжали. Себе дороже выходило покупать сюда что-то, поэтому, бросив идею сделать квартиру уютнее, Рей прилежно откладывала любые лишние деньги на будущее. На прекрасное будущее, разумеется.

Наскоро поужинав под какой-то сериал, Рей умылась, выключила свет и завалилась в кровать. Но сон к ней не шел — точнее, она вроде бы заснула, но потом что-то вдруг вырвало ее из сна, что-то тревожное.

Проснувшись, Рей попыталась понять, что же ее разбудило, но бросила эту затею . Мысли ходили по кругу, расслабиться и уснуть заново не получалось. Но едва ее глаза начали закрываться, а сознание уплывать, уносимое потоком смутных образов, как в квартире скрипнула половица, и Рей тут же распахнула глаза.

В комнате было темно. Сон еще не отступил до конца, и Рей просто таращилась в темноту, чувствуя себя, словно что-то прижимает ее к постели, пытаясь окончательно проснуться. В этом доме странные звуки за стенкой были нормой. Нет, вероятность, что кто-то может забраться к ней, была, но перед сном Рей всегда проверяла и дверь, и окна. Спрятаться тут было негде. Но все же ей казалось… Вот! Опять скрипнула половица. Мало ли, что может скрипеть, это старый дом, но Рей была уверена, что половица скрипнула в ее гостиной (она же кухня, она же прихожая). Знакомо скрипнула, как скрипела всегда, когда Рей наступала на нее.

Когда негромко зашуршала, открываясь, дверь, Рей напряглась, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение. Первое, что пришло ей в голову — притвориться спящей, надеясь, что если кто-то и пробрался к ней, то он просто заберет ее сумку и уйдет. Шагов она не слышала, но буквально чувствовала, как кто-то смотрит на нее тяжелым взглядом сквозь полутьму спальни.

Так не бывает. Люди всегда издают какие-то звуки. Здесь же тишину не нарушало вообще ничего, словно что-то отрезало Рей от всего мира и прочие звуки утихли.

Сначала Рей почувствовала, как слегка прогнулся матрас кровати, еле-еле, будто кошка запрыгнула, а потом несоразмерно тяжелая, как свинцовая, ладонь легла ей на ногу. Ладонь была большой, и Рей замерла. Она сжалась под одеялом, дрожа, беззвучно повторяя «Не трогай меня! Не трогай меня!».

— В моей комнате никого нет, — прошептала Рей. — В моей комнате никого нет.

Обладателя ладони она не убедила. Ладонь заскользила выше, и Рей издала тихий писк ужаса. Ее сердце колотилось, но ей было страшно откинуть одеяло. Но кто-то _уже здесь_ , он рядом, и Рей не сможет прятаться под одеялом бесконечно. Нужно дотянуться до перцового баллончика, он совсем рядом, на тумбочке…

« _Если ее гость испугается баллончика_ », — мелькнула у нее мысль.

Рей все еще не ощущала ничего, кроме тяжести ладони на своей ноге, не слышала ничего — ни дыхания, ни шороха одежды. Где-то на улице раздался далекий и протяжный вой автомобильной сигнализации, реальный, настоящий звук, подтверждающий, что это не сон и не видение. Это все решило.

Глубоко вздохнув, Рей резко откинула одеяло, на всякий случай заорав, и стукнула по кнопке лампы, едва не столкнув ее с тумбочки.

Загорелся свет.

В комнате не было никого. Рей больше не чувствовала тяжести на ноге. Она огляделась, тяжело дыша, потом слезла с кровати, включила верхний свет и методично заглянула в каждый угол, под кровать, в шкаф, в ванную… Никого. За стенкой привычно орали и громыхали посудой соседи, на улице завывала автомобильная сигнализация, громко и монотонно — должно быть местные подростки опять решили попробовать замки чужой машины на прочность.

Все было как обычно.

У нее дома никого не было.

— Мне это приснилось? — тихо спросила Рей у самой себя, и ее голос показался ей самой очень тонким, дрожащим.

Это все от волнения. Она поедет в экспедицию с совершенно незнакомыми людьми, на птичьих правах. Это все нервы. Жаль, что правила запрещают заводить животных: был бы у Рей кот или пес, она бы затащила его в постель, чтобы было не так страшно. Да и животные всегда чувствуют чужих, пес бы залаял, а кот… Говорят, привидения боятся кошек.

Рей вернулась в постель, но лампу на тумбочке выключать не стала. И положила рядом с собой телефон и баллончик.


	2. Chapter 2

Больше никаких призраков Рей не являлось, а если и являлись — то ей было не до них. И вообще, решила она, это все расшалившиеся нервы. Ей было от чего нервничать.

Отправляя ее в экспедицию, профессор Скайуокер сказал, что попросил кое-кого присмотреть за ней. Рей совсем не понравилось это «присмотреть», она же не школьница несмышленая, в конце концов, но не спорить же с профессором?

— Мой племянник, Бен Соло, работает у Сноука. Поедешь с ним, — сказал он. — Если будут проблемы, обращайся к нему.

Рей поблагодарила профессора, а про себя решила, что постарается ни к кому не обращаться, даже если небо на землю упадет. Она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке и не любила быть кому-то обязанной.

Рано утром Рей стояла в условленном месте возле молла на выезде из города и дожидалась Бена Соло. У ее ног стоял вместительный рюкзак, а сама Рей мерзла — ветер разгулялся не на шутку, напоминая, что лето подходит к концу. Небо было затянуто тучами, погода навевала тоску, и, когда на съезд свернул темно-синий внедорожник, Рей почувствовала, как что-то словно провернулось у нее в желудке. Она нервно сглотнула и постаралась приветливо улыбнуться. Она ничего не знала о Бене Соло, кроме того, что он тоже археолог, как дядя, и работает у Сноука. Рей попыталась отыскать его фотографию в интернете, чтобы знать, кого ждать, но ничего не нашла, а спрашивать у профессора постеснялась. Ей представлялся кто-то, похожий на Бомонта Кина и на самого профессора одновременно: светловолосый, светлоглазый, с бородой.

Еще никогда она так не ошибалась — Бен Соло оказался полной противоположностью тому, что она себе вообразила. Когда внедорожник остановился, и водитель вышел, Рей вдруг почувствовала себя очень маленькой, прямо крошечной рядом с ним. Понятно, что регулярные занятия с лопатой на свежей воздухе способствовали, но Бен Соло был здоровенным, как шкаф. А еще черноволосым, темноглазым и очень угрюмым. И без бороды.

— Привет, — сказала Рей. — Я Рей, профессор Скайуокер должен был сказать тебе…

— Очевидно, — ответил Бен Соло мрачно, — иначе меня бы здесь не было.

Он легко подхватил рюкзак Рей, открыл багажник и забросил рюкзак туда.

— Залезай, — приказал он, и Рей, кивнув, торопливо дернула на себя пассажирскую дверцу.

В салоне внедорожника было чисто и ничем не пахло, будто он только что выехал из салона. Сиденья поскрипывали. Рей неловко поерзала, пристегиваясь и устраиваясь поудобнее. В машине профессора, напротив, на полу, ручках и панелях были наслоения пыли, в багажнике громыхали лопаты и прочие инструменты, по полу перекатывались бутылки с водой, а на заднем сиденье мог обнаружиться ворох карт, пучок каких-нибудь душистых трав или ведро собранных по пути лесных ягод.

Когда Бен вернулся, Рей спросила у него:

— Это твоя машина?

— Корпоративная, — ответил Бен коротко.

Рей кивнула и тут же сложила руки на коленях, всем видом показывая, что ничего трогать не будет и даже дышать не станет.

Бен Соло вздохнул и, не глядя на Рей, сказал:

— Ехать нам долго, и если тебе что-то нужно…

— Ничего! — выпалила Рей. У нее с собой в сумке была и вода, и собранные второпях бутерброды перекусить, потому что позавтракать Рей не успела. Но докладывать об этом Бену Соло посчитала излишним.

— Тогда поехали. — Рей показалось, что Бен Соло сдержал очередной вздох.

Он завел мотор, и в полной тишине они выехали со стоянки.

Рей надеялась, что в пути атмосфера внутри потеплеет, а Бен — разговорится. Как бы не так. Слова из него приходилось вытягивать клещами, а когда Рей попросила включить какую-нибудь музыку, у него выражение лица стало такое, будто он еле-еле сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

Короче, Рей решила не отсвечивать: воткнула в уши наушники и стала читать книгу. Поэтому она не сразу услышала, что Бен ей что-то говорит.

— Что-что? — Рей вытащила один наушник и уставилась на Бена.

— Я спрашиваю, — медленно и внятно повторил Бен, — почему ты решила поехать в экспедицию с нами?

— Я проболела всю практику, — ответила Рей. — Профессор согласился зачесть ее и так, потому что я работаю в лаборатории, но мне хотелось в «поле». Проверить себя реальной работой. — Она улыбнулась. — Ну и чтобы было, что друзьям рассказать.

— Съездила бы в следующем году. — Весь вид Бена говорил о том, что он считает подобное поведение ребячеством.

Улыбка Рей увяла.

— Думаю, что профессор бы не попросил за меня, если бы считал, что я буду работать плохо, — сказала она. — Я не развлекаться еду, а работать.

— Профессор Скайуокер слишком верит в людей, — ответил Бен.

На этом разговор и окончился. Рей обиделась, а Бена Соло, похоже, целиком и полностью устраивало ее молчание.

Они сделали небольшую остановку на заправке примерно через час, где Рей торопливо запихнула в себя один из бутербродов, пока Бен расплачивался за бензин, а потом поехали дальше — их ждало еще примерно три часа дороги.

Местность за окном тоже изменилась: стала более равнинной. Редкие леса совсем исчезли, сменившись полями и иссушенными жарой лугами. Тучи разошлись, солнце припекало, нагревая колени Рей, обтянутые джинсами, через стекло. К счастью, кондиционер работал (а в машине у профессора он делал это сугубо по желанию), плейлист был часов на пять, а книгу Рей еще не дочитала. А если Бен Соло и скучал, то это была не ее проблема.

Наконец они съехали с основной дороги и запетляли между полей. Местность стала холмистой, с одной стороны поднялись невысокие горы, сложенные из слоистых пород, поросшие кустами, колючками тонкими высыхающими деревцами. Земля по обеим сторонам дороги была покрыта белой известняковой пылью.

Рей убрала телефон и наушники и оживленно заерзала на сиденье.

— Почти приехали, — заметила она.

— Да, — отозвался Бен.

Место для лагеря было обжито еще с предыдущей экспедиции, Рей видела его на фотографиях, так что думала, что сможет там ориентироваться. Правда палаток там сейчас было гораздо больше, чем на фотографиях По. И Рей наивно полагала, что все приехавшие (даже сам профессор Сноук) будут жить там же.

Они с Беном приехали как раз, когда лагерь устанавливали. Бен вытащил из багажника рюкзак Рей, вручил ей и приказал ждать пока здесь, а сам куда-то ушел. И Рей принялась ждать, и очень скоро услышала низкий гул — это летел вертолет. Поняв, что вертолет летит к ним, Рей застыла, рассматривая его. Вертолет вез какой-то груз на длинном тросе, и ей стало интересно, что это такое. Это оказались панели стен, пола и потолка, крепёжные элементы. Второй вертолет привез ещё одну партию и их спустили на относительно ровное место

Как стало ясно позже, что только рабочие и она должны были жить в палатках. Сноук и его команда жили в сборных домиках. Увидев, как рабочие собирают один из таких: быстро и легко — Рей пробормотала:

— Офигеть.

Это были серьёзные деньги. Кто мог заплатить их за исследование обычной стоянки и позднего святилища? Или тут нашли что-то невообразимое, а Рей никто не сказал?

Дело было так. Много лет назад археологи уже находили мастерскую каменного века на берегу мелководной речки. Ее исследовали, заложили поблизости несколько шурфов, где нашли редкие фрагменты керамики позднего времени, заглянули в близ расположенные пещеры, на этом все и кончилось. А совсем недавно спелеологи-любители, обследуя эти пещеры, обнаружили, что после обвала открылся проход, а там внутри на стенах что-то такое нарисовано охрой и камни расположены внутри в определенном порядке явно человеческой рукой. После этого уже подтянулся местный университет, проход расчистили и выяснили, что в пещере располагалось культовое сооружение: охряные рисунки изображали местных божеств, а в большой пещере были построены низкие каменные сооружения, отдаленно напоминавшие дольмены. В малой пещере при входе были найдены фрагменты костяных и каменных амулетов. Самым главным было, что камень, из которого были сделаны сооружения, был не отсюда — анализ выявил, что это вулканическая порода, а здесь никаких вулканов никогда не было.

Такая находка взволновала местное научное сообщество. Должно быть, кто-то сумел добиться финансирования от каких-то частных исследовательских корпораций, раз все было так серьезно. Сам Сноук в университете лишь читал лекции, научной работой он занимался где-то еще, а вот где — Рей понятия не имела. Как-то не случалось ей поинтересоваться. А теперь этот вопрос внезапно поднялся на одно из первых мест в списке, наравне с «где я буду спать» и «как мы тут будем работать».

Тем временем вернулся Бен и позвал Рей.

— Профессор Сноук сейчас занят, — сказал он. — Но он встретится с тобой позже. Можешь разбить палатку где-нибудь… — Он огляделся, и Рей быстро ответила:

— Я разберусь, спасибо.

То есть домик ей не предлагают. Рей и не ждала этого, она же понимала, что для команды Сноука она ненамного отличалась от рабочих и волонтеров, приезжающих на раскопки.

— Сегодня установим лагерь, с завтрашнего дня начинаем работу. Если будут вопросы, обращайся ко мне, — Бен снова посмотрел на нее очень странно, будто сдерживал тяжелый вздох. — Все будет в порядке.

Почему-то Рей показалось, что эта фраза была адресована не ей, а ему самому.

И Рей отправилась на поиск места для палатки — достаточно ровного и не сильно каменистого. Все же ей здесь не одну ночь куковать. Разбивая ее, она познакомилась с соседями из соседней палатки — их звали Финн и Джанна. Раньше они ездили на раскопки волонтерами, а на эти подписались рабочими. В прямом смысле подписались — Финн сказал, что они подписывали договор, где была строчка о неразглашении. Никаких фоток в инстаграм, никаких постов с геолокацией. За такое лишали всех выплат и отправляли домой своим ходом.

Финн и Джанна Рей понравились. А такой серьезный подход к делу — смутил. От своих новых знакомых она узнала название компании, которая обеспечивала этот праздник жизни всем необходимым — «Первый орден». Интернет здесь не ловил, но связь была, и Рей решила, что вечером созвонится с друзьями и расспросит их. И перед профессором отчитается, конечно.

Установив палатку и разложив вещи, Рей вылезла, оглядываясь и обозревая местность. Вид от подножья гор открывался отличный. Рей вспомнились слова Зори о том, что это место — нехорошее. Ничего подобного Рей не чувствовала. Видела бы Зори ее дом — вот уж где действительно нехорошее место.

К обеду лагерь стоял. Под тентом столовой уже суетился повар, туда подтягивались оголодавшие рабочие. Рей было тоже туда направилась, присоединившись к Финну и Джанне, но заметила, что далеко не все собираются на обед. Бен и еще двое — высокая светловолосая женщина и бледный рыжий мужчина с бородой явно собрались куда-то: у них были с собой лопаты, теодолит, на спинах — рюкзаки. Явно же они собирались заниматься делом. И Рей очень хотелось узнать, куда и зачем они направляются. Она понимала, что к исходу месяца видеть не сможет лопаты и раскоп, но сейчас ей было интересно абсолютно все и она, извинившись, рванула прямо к Соло.

— М-м, здравствуйте, — поздоровалась Рей с товарищами Бена. — Я Рей Ниима.

Товарищи Бена воззрились на Рей с некоторой долей удивления во взглядах, будто совсем не ожидали, что кто-то их потревожит.

— Лаборантка Скайуокера, — пояснил Бен. — Это Гвен Фазма и Армитаж Хакс, мои коллеги. Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, все отлично, — быстро ответила Рей. — Просто, м-м-м, хотела узнать, не нужна ли моя помощь… например.

— Не нужна, — с усмешкой ответила Фазма.

— А куда вы идете? — спросила Рей. — В пещеру?

— Да, — ответил Хакс. Ему явно не нравилось, что их задерживают, он нетерпеливо постукивал ботинком по пыльной земле.

— А там не опасно без касок? — спросила Рей.

— Мы укрепили свод, — ответил Бен. Он тоже выглядел не слишком довольным и, судя по виду, хотел избавиться от Рей побыстрее. — Если никаких срочных вопросов нет, то мы отправимся. Помощь не нужна, спасибо.

— Удачи. — Рей улыбнулась им и вернулась под тент к Джанне и Финну, которые заняли ей местечко.

***

Вечером, когда значительная часть приехавших разбрелась по палаткам, Рей отправилась изучать местность.

Она созвонилась с По и Роуз, и ей уже успели рассказать, какие люди работают в «Первом ордене» — высокомерные, с зарплатами до колена. По утверждал, что кое-кого оттуда ловили на недобросовестных публикациях: разрешениями на публикацию материалов там не заморачивались, да еще у кого-то с ними вышел спор по авторским правам… Все очень мутно и на уровне слухов.

Так себе компания. И что Бен Соло, племянник такого опытного и известного исследователя, как Люк Скайуокер, тут забыл?

Стоило помянуть черта. Когда Рей, прогулявшись до реки и побродив по берегу (она нашла несколько явно человеческих отщепов и теперь раздумывала, сдать ли их как «подъемку», вернуть на место или забрать себе), повернула обратно к лагерю, на дороге выросла знакомая высокая фигура, направляющаяся явно к ней.

На обеде ни его, ни Фазмы с Хаксом не было. Неужели все это время они провели в пещере?

— Я тебя искал, — сказал Бен недовольно, когда они встретились посреди дороги. Он был в запыленной темной футболке и потертых на коленях черных штанах-карго. Рей невольно уставилась на его руки. Подвернутые рукава будто подчеркивали рельефные мускулы. — Ты принципиально не берешь с собой телефон?

— Я его выключила, чтобы разряжался помедленнее, — очнулась Рей. — Что такое?

— Профессор Сноук хочет с тобой поговорить.

Соло нахмурился и сделал жест, призывая ее следовать за собой. И пошел по дороге обратно, не оборачиваясь на Рей. Она догнала его и постаралась подстроиться под широкие шаги.

— Нашли что-нибудь интересное в пещере? — спросила Рей.

— Там все интересное, — рассеянно ответил Бен. Он помолчал немного. — И не броди тут одна, — неожиданно резко добавил он. — Это тебе не город.

— Ладно, — ответила Рей, слегка удивившись. — Не буду. Просто, когда еще будет время просто так погулять?

Бен не ответил.

Они прошли через лагерь — в столовой под тентом собрались играть в карты, а кто-то смотрел портативный телевизор с большой тонкой антенной. Где-то тарахтел генератор. Бен провел Рей к сборным домикам — к одному из них, стоявшем чуть в отдалении и повыше, чем остальные.

— Профессор нехорошо себя чувствует, — предупредительно сообщил Бен. — Поэтому не доставай его дурацкими вопросами.

— Какими-какими вопросами? — возмущенно переспросила Рей, но Бен не ответил.

Он постучал в дверь, и когда изнутри донеслось «Войдите», распахнул дверь и пропустил Рей вперед себя.

Внутри домика было сумрачно и довольно тесно. Не потому, что домик был небольшим, а потому, что он был заполнен огромным количеством мебели. Огромная кровать, стол, металлический стеллаж с папками и книгами, компьютер, несколько стульев, металлический шкаф, кофеварка в углу на столике… Кажется, профессор Сноук решительно собирался проводить раскопки с комфортом. Сам он полулежал на кровати в мягком халате, и Рей смутилась, застыв на входе и опустив глаза. Бен, шедший прямо за ней, почти врезался в нее, а потом деликатно подтолкнул вперед.

— Простите мне мой домашний вид, мисс Ниима, — заговорил Сноук. — Старая травма спины. Прихватывает иногда, когда этого совсем не ждешь.

Рей подняла на него взгляд, и Сноук улыбнулся ей. Улыбка у него была кривая, и сам он был весь перекошенный на один бок — может, та самая травма спины сказывалась? По спине у Рей побежали мурашки, но она постаралась не показать своих чувств.

— Все в порядке, — добавил Сноук. — Мне сделали укол, и завтра я буду готов к работе, как и все вы.

— Все же вам не стоит перенапрягаться, — заметил Бен. — Сэр.

— Ерунда, — Сноук сделал небрежный жест рукой. — Подойдите поближе, милая. Профессор Скайуокер сказал, что вы выбрали в качестве специализации неолит. У вас редкая фамилия, — заметил он. — Вы нигде не публиковались?

— Только в нашем университетском сборнике, — смущенно заметила Рей. — Какая это публикация…

— Мы все начинали с малого, — сказал Сноук. — Могу я узнать, что именно вас интересует?

— Сейчас я пишу работу по керамике Джаккуйской стоянки, — быстро ответила Рей. — Я считаю… Мы с профессором Скайуокером считаем, что керамику оттуда и с Карбон-Ридж можно выделить в отдельный тип, но, вы понимаете, мне предстоит обработать много материала, чтобы сделать такой вывод. Беглый анализ и сопоставление с материалами, полученными последней экспедицией здесь, выявил несомненное сходство в орнаментации. Этим и вызван мой интерес. Ну и… — она смущенно пожала плечами. — Еще я потихоньку изучаю кремни. Профессор говорит, что тут нужен опыт и острый глаз. Я стараюсь.

— Прелестно, — прокомментировал Сноук. — Насколько я понимаю, это ваш первый опыт полевых работ?

Рей кивнула.

— Пользуйтесь любой возможностью, чтобы углубить и расширить этот опыт, — наставительно сказал Сноук.

— Я пользуюсь, — с готовностью подтвердила Рей. — Я бы хотела помочь в расчистке пещеры.

Университетская экспедиция в пещере почти не работала, и Рей было интересно там побывать.

— Я заметила, — добавила она, — что Бен и… другие уже начали там работу.

— Это не студенческая экспедиция, мисс Ниима, — заметил Бен чопорно, и Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности. — Помните о субординации... и об отсутствии у вас необходимого опыта.

«Да что я такого сказала?» — хотелось воскликнуть Рей.

Да еще это «мисс Ниима»… Впрочем, до этого Бен умудрился ни разу не назвать ее по имени. Должно быть, все это время думал, приемлемо ли это. Видимо, додумался.

— Бен, — добродушно заметил Сноук, — не стоит обрывать порывы души. Тем более, мисс Ниима ведь желала помочь?

Рей кивнула.

— Я полагаю, вам стоит начать с работы на поселении, — заметил Сноук. — Возможно, потом вы сможете поработать и на храмовом комплексе. Когда, как упомянул Бен, наберете необходимый опыт.

— Так это — храм? — спросила Рей.

— Я предполагаю это, — ответил Сноук. — У меня есть теория. Я долго искал памятники, подобные этому, и вы не представляете, какая удача, что мы нашли пещеру нетронутой, и что ваш научный руководитель великодушно согласился попридержать ее для нас и даже передал нам некоторые материалы для исследования… Бен!

Сноук махнул рукой, и Бен тут же шагнул вперед — ему пришлось протиснуться мимо Рей. Он подошел к стеллажу, достал оттуда коробку и вынул оттуда несколько прозрачных пакетов.

— Узнаете? — спросил Сноук. — Этот ритуальный нож…

— Да! — воскликнула Рей, невольно перебив его. — Извините. Это импортный нож, профессор Скайуокер говорил мне. Уже доклассический.

— Верно. Это многослойный памятник, как мои коллеги успели убедиться, и меня, в отличие от вас, дорогая Рей, занимает не неолит, а более позднее время. Я считаю, что сами верования, которые исповедовали местный жители, были привнесены извне, — продолжил Сноук. — И считаю, что здесь мы сможем найти доказательства, подтверждающие мою теорию.

— А что за верования? — спросила Рей. — Анимализм?

— Нет, — ответил Сноук. — У местных жителей были вполне антропоморфные божества, дуальные. Одно символизировало свет, другое тень. День и ночь. Можете ознакомиться с моими статьями, если вам интересно, я весьма подробно разбирал эту теорию на примере других находок.

— Обязательно, — пообещала Рей

— Сэр, — Бен кашлянул.

— Да, Бен, я помню о времени. — Сноук посмотрел на него с легким раздражением во взгляде. — Мы еще пообщаемся с вами, мисс Ниима.

— Выздоравливайте, — сказала Рей.

— Постараюсь. — Сноук улыбнулся шире.

Бен деликатно подхватил Рей под локоть, разворачивая ее к выходу, и Рей, раздраженно фыркнув, вырвала руку и пошла сама. Бен Соло за ней не торопился — Рей услышала, как Сноук обратился к нему, но о чем они говорили, уже не услышала.

Пока Рей беседовала со Сноуком, на лагерь опустился вечер. Солнце садилось в мутные облака, пылающе-алое — обещало ветреный день. Рей постояла немного, любуясь на него.

Все-таки Сноук был не такой страшный, как ей казалось. Нет, страшный конечно, но довольно дружелюбный. Может, со своими студентами он держался строже, но Рей понравилось его отношение. Стоит поискать его статьи в открытом доступе, чтобы понять, что же здесь такое было, по его мнению…

Услышав, что двери домика открылись, и Бен вышел следом, Рей поспешила к своей палатке. Говорить с ним ей совсем не хотелось, хотя — стал бы он с ней говорить? Да нет конечно. Поглядел бы угрюмо и направился бы к себе.


	3. Chapter 3

Спала Рей плохо. Вроде бы не просыпалась, но с утра было такое ощущение, что она не выспалась совершенно, будто полночи работала. Спину ломило с непривычки, хотя Рей устроила себя со всевозможным комфортом.

Позевывая, Рей села, прислушиваясь к тому, что творилось снаружи. Негромко переговаривались люди, вжикали молнии палаток. Лагерь пробуждался и готовился к рабочему дню. Поэтому Рей отыскала полотенце и зубную щетку с пастой и поспешила к умывальникам, надеясь успеть раньше, чем организуется очередь — а в том, что она организуется, Рей не сомневалась, тут же такая толпа народа!

На завтраке сидя рядом с Финном и Джанной Рей больше слушала, чем болтала. Вчера это было незаметно, но сегодня с утра стало ясно, что для Сноука и его присных стол стоит отдельно, и с рабочими они никак не пересекались — _субординация_. Сам Сноук сегодня выглядел пободрее. Он все еще сидел, перекосившись на один бок, а вместо халата на нем были рубашка и брюки.

«Будто и не на раскопе», — подумала Рей, а потом сообразила, что профессор, с его-то болями, вряд ли будет работать сам, скорее останется наблюдать.

Тонкая ткань рубашки будто еще больше подчеркивала его костлявое телосложение и деформацию тела: одно плечо было выше другого.

«Интересно, что же с ним такое произошло — и шрамы, и это», — подумала Рей.

— …А у вас, Рей?

— Что? — встрепенулась Рей. — Извини, Джанна, я прослушала.

— Я говорю, наша первая экспедиция была неподалеку от города, мы снимали там комнаты, а по вечерам оккупировали местный бар, — повторила Джанна. — Финн спрашивал, не было ли у нас проблем с местными, и я сказала, что нет.

— А, — Рей кивнула. — Ну, я должна была копать тут же, с ребятами. Баров тут нет, как видите, — она улыбнулась.

— Да. — Джанна хмыкнула и кивнула на стол, за которым сидело «начальство», — кое-кто этому только рад.

— Кто? — спросила Рей.

— Не говори ей. — Финн тоже хмыкнул. — Не порть сюрприз.

— Да что такое? — Рей сложила руки на груди. — Это что-то важное, о чем я должна знать?

— Нет. — покачала головой Джанна. — Если ты не скучаешь по барам. В противном случае… о, сколько чудных открытий ждет тех, кто рискнет выпить пива после работы или решит съездить до ближайшего населенного пункта.

Рей вскинула брови. Впрочем, большинство здесь были взрослыми самостоятельными людьми, что такого…

— Сухой закон? — рискнула предположить она.

— В яблочко! — Финн торжествующе поднял кружку. — В нашем контракте написано, что нельзя приходить на работу похмельным — за это штрафуют. Но никто не в курсе, что любому, кого заметят даже со слабоалкоголкой грозит такой выговор — мама не горюй.

— Этого и ждем, — добавила Джанна. — Каждый раз это настоящее представление.

— А вы не первый раз с ними ездите? — Рей кивнула на начальничий стол.

— Случалось с ними работать, — сказал Финн. — Поверь, с волонтерами они не церемонятся.

Наконец завтрак был закончен, все разбрелись к палаткам, торопясь и поглядывая на часы: солнце неумолимо поднималось, и очень скоро должен был прозвучать сигнал, знаменующий начало рабочего дня.

Рей переоделась: из мягких штанов и топа, в котором она спала, надела «рабочую» одежду, наколенники и уселась возле палатки, ожидая, пока соберутся Финн и Джанна.

Пока она ждала, на горизонте нарисовалась уже знакомая долговязая фигура. Бен остановился возле ее палатки, глядя на Рей сверху вниз оценивающим взглядом. Это Рей совершенно не понравилось.

— Переодевайся, — вынес вердикт Бен.

— Почему? — спросила Рей.

— Ноги голые, руки голые, — перечислил Бен, опустив взгляд на ее шорты. — Обгоришь моментально. Впрочем, если ты приехала флиртовать с рабочими, а не получать знания, можешь оставить все как есть.

Рей молча развернулась и полезла обратно в палатку, пыхтя от возмущения. Вот же… противный человек! Ничего общего с профессором Скайуокером! Как у них вообще могут быть одни и те же гены? Наверняка Бен Соло пошел характером в другую часть своей семьи.

Переодевшись в штаны и рубашку и повязав на голову бандану от солнца, Рей вылезла обратно.

— Теперь достаточно закрытая одежда? — ядовито спросила она, глядя на Бена исподлобья.

Бен снова придирчиво осмотрел ее, вздохнул и полез в карман. Рей наблюдала, удивленно хлопая глазами, как он достал из кармана какой-то тюбик и выдавил на палец немного — похоже какой-то крем. А потом — и это было неожиданно — резким и коротким жестом мазнул Рей по носу.

— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнула Рей.

— Лицо тоже обгорает, к твоему сведению, — заметил Бен.

— Слушай, а как насчет субординации, мистер Соло? — прошипела Рей.

— Я старший, — просто ответил Бен. — Мне можно. Тем более, меня обязали за тобой приглядывать.

Ах, вот оно что! Понятно теперь, почему он смотрит на нее таким взглядом, будто Рей ему денег задолжала.

— Я вполне могу позаботиться о себе сама! — возмутилась Рей.

— Неужели? — Бен в притворном удивлении вскинул брови. — Надо было позволить тебе обгореть. Нельзя лишать других удовольствия наступать на проверенные грабли.

— Вот именно, — буркнула Рей. — Не надо со мной нянчиться. Я взрослый человек.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Бен. — Поступи, как взрослая — прислушайся к умному совету.

Рей не ответила.

— Шагай, — добавил Бен. — Хакс распределит вас по квадратам.

— А ты? — мрачно спросила Рей. — В пещеру?

— Да, — ответил Бен. — Будешь хорошо себя вести — возьму на экскурсию.

От его покровительственного тона у Рей краска прилила к щекам, а в ушах зазвенело от глубочайшего возмущения. Бен это заметил. Кажется, он даже хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Лишь бросил через плечо, уходя:

— Не опаздывай.

В целом, рабочий день можно было описать как «жарко, монотонно, тяжело». Под руководством лаборантов Сноука рабочие разбили несколько раскопов: судя по их количеству, «Первый орден» планировал перекопать близлежащую территорию как под застройку. Рей оказалась на квадрате вместе с Джанной и Финном, поэтому не скучала. Первый пласт был не сильно богат на находки, зато при зачистке вылезли несколько плоских бусин из раковины, и Митака — лаборант, следивший за работой на их раскопе, — явно обрадовался. После обеда работа на квадрате шла гораздо медленнее: бусины были мелкими, поэтому землю приходилось просеивать сквозь сито, чтобы не пропустить ни одной. Пыль от сита вздымалась вверх, ветер швырял ее в лицо, если встать с неудачной стороны, и Рей, плюнув на технику безопасности, сняла бандану с головы и завязала ее, чтобы закрыть нос и рот.

Солнце двигалось по небосводу медленно, раскаляя землю, над сухой травой клубилось марево. Чтобы не рехнуться от жары, во время коротких перерывов Рей поливала голову водой — и на мокрые волосы пыль липла гораздо охотнее.

— Завтра приду с запасной банданой, — устало сказала Рей Джанне, когда во время очередного десятиминутного перерыва они уселись под тентом. — В такое время только на солнце и работать.

— Когда мы ездили на юг, мы работали рано утром и поздно вечером, когда не так жарко, — поделился Финн. — Просыпались до восхода солнца, а заканчивали уже по сумеркам. Иначе было просто невозможно.

— Надеюсь, они пересмотрят расписание, — сказала Джанна, кивая на бледного Митаку, который сидел неподалеку от них и обмахивался панамой. На щеках у него расцвели красные пятна. — Невозможно работать в такую жару.

— Обещали, что завтра-послезавтра дождь, — сказал кто-то.

— Да ладно, дождь! Покапает немного и высохнет за полчаса. А нам от духоты мучиться.

— Работать с перерывом было бы неплохо. Как считаете, начальник?

— Я передам ваши пожелания руководству, — выдохнул Митака. — Но профессор Сноук хочет, чтобы раскоп был закончен как можно быстрее. И чтобы работали внимательно!

— Тут уж либо быстро, либо внимательно.

— Говори за себя!

— Так я за себя и говорю!

Десять минут закончились очень быстро, и работники медленно стали выползать из-под тента на раскоп.

— Еще час, — объявил Митака и оттер пот рукавом.

— А ну, — крикнул кто-то с другого края. — Поднажмем! Быстро доделаем штык и пойдем в лагерь раньше!

Легко сказать — на квадрате Рей с этим несчастным ситом они продвинулись лишь на две трети квадрата, в то время, как рядом другие рабочие, вдохновленные перспективой пойти в лагерь раньше, удвоили усилия, вгрызаясь в землю как бульдозеры.

— Внимательнее, я прошу вас, внимательнее! — взывал к ним Митака. — Вот вы! Керамика в отвале, посмотрите, что вы пропустили! Не рубите лопатой, она легко ломается…

Когда один из квадратов был закончен, рабочие с него перешли к ним, и дело пошло быстрее — но и толчеи у сита прибавилось, а идти за вторым было уже бессмысленно: рабочий день подходил к концу. Под оставшейся третью квадрата пряталось, как и предполагал Митака, погребение — оттуда и были те бусины, а еще зеленые осколки какого-то каменного орудия. Рей чувствовала такую гордость, будто лично их сделала и туда положила, а Финн и Джанна, порассматривав выглядывающие из земли кости, особого энтузиазма не выказали — навидались уже и устали. На зачистку остались лишь Митака и несколько рабочих, а остальные пошли в лагерь. Рей хотела остаться: она хотела посмотреть, как Митака зарисовывает погребение, как фотографирует, но Митака отправил ее в лагерь, заметив, что «она же девушка». Так Рей и не увидела, как рисуют погребения, но надеялась, что это не последнее погребение в ее жизни.

***

После того, как рабочие вернулись, умылись, а некоторые и перекусили еще раз, к Рей подошел Бен Соло: весь в известняковой пыли.

— Не желаешь немного попрактиковаться? — спросил он. — Находки промыли, но их нужно зашифровать и внести в полевую опись. Справишься?

— Еще бы, — ответила Рей. — А со мной кто-нибудь будет?

Бен тонко улыбнулся.

— Компанию тебе составит сам профессор Сноук, — сказал он. — Поверь мне, это… честь. Обычно он не стремится к практикантам. Должно быть, ты ему понравилась.

— Конечно, — Рей вскочила, бросив свое занятие — они с Джанной читали лежа под тентом, который Финн натянул между палаток, чтобы у них было свое маленькое укрытие от солнца. — Идем?

Бен осмотрел ее с головы до ног — Рей переоделась из полевой одежды в чистую, те самые шорты, которые он не оценил за их длину — и кивнул:

— Идем.

Сноук ждал Рей. Он сидел под тентом, а возле него на столе были разложены в пакетиках все находки за сегодняшний день, со всех квадратов.

— Пусть вас не смущает такое количество материала, дорогая, — сказал Сноук, заметив, каким взглядом Рей окинула стол. — Самые мелкие предметы из третьего и четвертого раскопов мы в опись не заносим, лишь подсчитываем. Полевая опись позволяет такие допущения, если речь идет о памятниках с большим количеством массового материала.

— Да. — Рей кивнула и села за стол. Там уже стоял включенный ноутбук с открытым шаблоном описи.

— Бен, — обратился Сноук к Соло. — Не составишь нам компанию?

— Я нужен? — осторожно осведомился Бен. — Мы с Хаксом хотели еще поработать в пещере.

— А. — Сноук сделал жест рукой. — Мои активисты. Разумеется, Бен. Вы ведете записи?

— Конечно, — ответил Бен. — Рей, можешь начинать. В каждом пакете этикетка с номером раскопа, квадрата и штыка. Старайся, чтобы они все шли по порядку: квадрат за квадратом, раскоп за раскопом… и так далее.

Рей кивнула, подавив настойчивое желание сказать «Да знаю я!» — все же в лаборатории работала, но не при Сноуке же препираться? — и потянулась к ближайшему пакету. В нем было немного — несколько фрагментов лепного венчика, орнаментированных вдавлениями, нанесенными пальцами. Рей даже могла разглядеть следы отпечатков пальцев и тонкие полоски, которые оставили ногти древнего гончара.

— А вы, Рей, — начал Сноук, — вы ведете записи?

— Что? Нет, сэр, — ответила Рей, быстро замеряя и внося в опись название и размеры.

— А как же полевой дневник? Раньше каждый обязательно должен был его вести. — Сноук опустился на стул напротив нее.

Бен, пронаблюдав, как Рей работает, кивнул самому себе и ушел.

— Это полезно — вести записи. Даже самая мелочь иногда может помочь, — продолжил Сноук.

— Я попробую, сэр, — ответила Рей.

Сноук просматривал пакеты, иногда вносил правки в то, что печатала Рей. Потом к нему пришел Митака со своим планшетом, демонстрируя снимки раскопа, и Сноук на некоторое время забыл о Рей.

А когда Митака ушел, после долгого и обстоятельного отчета о работе на раскопе, Сноук довольно улыбнулся.

— Вот оно, дорогая, — сказал он. — Первый скелет местного жителя того времени. Антропологам будет очень интересно. Мне тоже, и вашему профессору Скайуокеру, полагаю, тоже. Я думаю, что моя теория подтвердится.

— Ваша теория? — осторожно спросила Рей.

— В записках первопоселенцев, моя дорогая, упоминались люди, жившие здесь, — заметил Сноук с удовольствием — должно быть, ему нравилось вещать для кого-то, тем более, для такого благодарного слушателя, как Рей. — Точнее — их предки.

— Тут жили мос-эйслийцы, — осторожно заметила Рей.

— Да, всюду в округе мы встречаем мос-эйслийские памятники, а также более поздние анкорхедского типа. Но этот, моя дорогая. — Сноук поднял взгляд, будто сквозь тенты мог увидеть невысокие гор и пещеры в них. — Этот особенный. Здесь жили беженцы, люди, пришедшие сюда из Центральной Америки, откуда они были изгнаны, внешне отличавшиеся от местных жителей. Думаю, их черепа скажут антропологам больше, чем нам с тобой… В записях де Кордобы сохранилось переданное со слов индейцев, весьма подробное и обширное описание их внешности и их _верований_. — Сноук сделал небольшую паузу, акцентируясь на этом слове. — На которое я опирался в своей реконструкции.

— Вы писали об этом? — полюбопытствовала Рей.

— Все еще пишу. В моей монографии, которую надеюсь выпустить в следующем году. Это селище — это невероятная находка, Рей, если бы вы только знали…

— А в чем суть этого культа? — спросила Рей. Она закончила описывать находки и теперь выключила компьютер, а сами находки в герметичных пакетах раскладывала в коробки, подписывая каждую: « _2 раскоп, 1 пласт_ », « _3 раскоп, 1 пласт_ »…

— Я уже говорил вам, что суть их воззрений — противостояние. Тьмы и Света, ночи и дня, две сущности, которые не могут друг без друга, но и не могут жить в мире. На исходе года эти сущности вступают в противоборство. Их бой решал все, люди ждали, затаив дыхание, кто победит: Свет или Тьма. Под знаком этой силы должен был пройти следующий год. Но дело было не только в победе.

— А в чем? — спросила Рей.

— Их бой, моя дорогая, высвобождал чудо, — сказал Сноук. — В горах отступали лютые морозы, и начинали цвести цветы, в пустынях — били родники. А после поединка, когда один умирал, другой исцелялся. Этот поединок был страшным, кровавым и жестоким, он длился лишь одну ночь, когда Луна пряталась в тень Земли, но искры этого боя зажигали новую жизнь.

— Вы так говорите, — Рей кашлянула и улыбнулась, — будто это все было по-настоящему. Они по-настоящему сражались, и… искры их боя зажигали новую жизнь…

— Для беглецов, Рей, все так и было, — ответил Сноук мягко. — Мифологическое сознание, моя дорогая. Те, кто был выбраны, в качестве персонификации этих существ, люди из плоти и крови, удостоившиеся такой чести, считали, что преисполнились божественной силы, что они не просто сосуды — они и есть Тьма или Свет. Они действительно исцелялись, после боя заживали самые страшные раны, а старики превращались в юношей — как писал де Кордоба, но я склонен верить, что это была работа самовнушения. Тем не менее, это удивительная, нетипичная система верований, и она заслуживает полного описания.

— Вы проделали огромную работу, — с восхищением сказала Рей.

— Мне хочется оставить свой след в истории, — заметил Сноук, — раз уж победить смерть и старость я не в состоянии. Спасибо за помощь, Рей.

— Все нормально, мне не в тягость, — ответила Рей. — Это же тоже практика. Спасибо за рассказ.

Попрощавшись, она встала из-за стола и зашагала к себе. Сноук остался: он сидел, подперев изувеченное лицо ладонью с длинными пальцами, и смотрел на заходящее солнце.

***

Вечером Рей специально выжидала допоздна, хоть и устала, и хотела спать — насмотревшись на вавилонское столпотворение у душевых, она решила подождать, пока все улягутся, и спокойно вымыться, не переживая, что кто-то снаружи сердито шлепает вьетнамкой по пыльной земле, ожидая, пока она выйдет.

Солнце уже почти село, на землю пали теплые густые сумерки. На краю лагеря рабочие разожгли костер и, кажется, там собирались посиделки. Финн и Джанна собирались туда, как поняла Рей — в надежде увидеть разнос, если такой случится. Возле палаток и внутри горели фонари — самые опытные привезли с собой фонарики на солнечных батареях, которые отмечали палатки и слабо светились, как маячки.

Надеждам Рей было не суждено сбыться: из четырех душевых все четыре были заняты. Но сейчас возле них хотя бы не было огромной очереди. Возле душевых стоял всего один человек, и его Рей узнала, даже не видя лица. Бен Соло тоже решил подождать, пока ажиотаж схлынет.

«Интересно, — думала Рей, осторожно шагая по грязи — из душевых натекло, и утоптанная за день дорожка стала вязкой и так и норовила стянуть с ноги шлепанец. — Неужели начальникам не положено отдельных душевых?»

Возможно, собственная душевая была у только Сноука? Или он мылся глубокой ночью?

Подойдя ближе, Рей остановилась на некотором расстоянии от Бена. Он скользнул по ней взглядом и тут же отвел глаза. На нем были низко сидящие бермуды и футболка, кажущаяся в сумерках черной. Рукава футболки были подвернуты, и любой желающий мог полюбоваться бицепсами Бена Соло. Рей себя к желающим не относила, но ненадолго задержала на них взгляд. Подмышкой Соло держал свернутое полотенце и сумку с купальными принадлежностями.

— Вижу, я не одна такая умная, кто ходит купаться по вечерам, — заметила Рей.

— Учитывая количество рабочих, отсутствия очередей можно ожидать только днем, когда все на раскопе, — ответил Бен. На Рей он все еще не смотрел.

— А мне По рассказывал… По Дэмерон, это студент профессора Скайуокера, — пояснила Рей, самая не зная зачем. Могла ведь просто сказать «знакомый».

— Я знаю его, — коротко заметил Бен.

— Так вот, он рассказывал, что в одной экспедиции им приходилось мыться в местной реке. А еще из нее пили коровы. И там водились змеи.

— Тут тоже водятся змеи, — сказал Бен мрачно.

— Надеюсь, не в душевых, — Рей неловко хмыкнула.

Разговор не клеился. И зачем она вообще решила говорить с Беном Соло? Явно же он не в восторге от нее и от необходимости за ней «присматривать».

Наконец, шум воды в одной из кабинок затих, и щелкнула задвижка. Из кабинки, скрипя шлепанцами, вышел один из рабочих и предупредил:

— В этой вода уже все, напора почти нет.

Бен раздраженно вздохнул.

— Эх, — огорошенно сказала Рей. — Надеюсь, в трех других еще что-то останется.

— Я тоже, — мрачно заметил Бен.

Щелкнула защелка в другой кабинке, и когда она освободилась, Бен сказал, не меняя угрюмого выражения лица:

— Иди ты.

— Но ты же дольше меня ждешь! — удивилась Рей. — Все нормально, я подожду…

— Иди, — сказал Бен тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Тебе нужно выспаться, а не болтаться по лагерю полночи.

— Не собираюсь я!.. — Рей надулась. — Не пойду.

— Иди.

— Нет.

— Мисс Ниима!

— Да, сэр? — ядовито спросила Рей. — Что-нибудь еще? Зайдете ко мне попозже, проверить, сплю ли я или отправилась погулять?

Бен поперхнулся. Рей не успела порадоваться тому, что сумела заставить его замолчать: еще одна кабинка освободилась, и девушка, вышедшая оттуда, сказала, что вода кончилась.

— Иди, — повторил Бен.

— Опасаешься, что я лягу спать с грязными ногами? — Рей фыркнула. — Я не школьница, разберусь. Если на то пошло, у меня есть влажные салфетки.

Бен вздохнул.

— С тобой всегда так сложно, мисс Ниима?

— А с тобой?.. Сэр, — спросила Рей в ответ.

— Просто иди уже вымойся! — сказал Бен.

Рей собиралась придумать еще какую-нибудь причину, чтобы отказаться — не зная, почему, возможно просто потому, что ее увлекал процесс спора с Беном Соло, но пока она была занята этим, к кабинкам подошел еще один желающий помыться и с возгласом:

— О, тут свободно! — зашел в освободившуюся — ту, в которой еще была вода.

— Черт, — прошептала Рей.

— Эй, тут вообще-то очередь, — Бен подошел к кабинке и стукнул кулаком в дверь.

— А раз очередь, чего ждете? — ответили изнутри. — Кто первым встал, того и тапки!

Бен помрачнел. Даже в наступившей темноте было видно, как он хмурится.

— Ну, ничего, — сказала Рей миролюбиво. — Я правда переживу, если не помоюсь один день.

Бен перевел на нее мрачный взгляд, и Рей замолчала. Но ненадолго. Немного погодя, она решила попытать удачу еще раз:

— Иди ты, я серьезно.

— Мисс Ниима!

— Я уже девятнадцать лет мисс Ниима, ничего нового ты мне не сообщил.

Щелкнула задвижка. И Бен, и Рей уставились на последнюю кабинку, где в баках еще оставалась вода.

— Иди, — приказал Бен.

— Нет, — возразила Рей.

— Да идите уже вдвоем! — донеслось из занятой кабинки.

Бен вздохнул, развернулся и пошел прочь.

— Эй! — крикнула Рей. — А душ?

— В речке искупаюсь! — был ответ. — Как По Дэмерон.

Рей пожала плечами и зашла в освободившуюся кабинку. По-дурацки все вышло… Но Соло тоже хорош!

Повесив полотенце и пакет на крючок, Рей стала раздеваться, засовывая в пакет свои вещи. Она представила себе, как Бен Соло сейчас пойдет на реку, разложит свои вещи на камне и медленно войдет в воду… Без футболки и шорт. Нет, ее мысли явно сворачивают не туда.

— Но туда же коровы заходят, — тихо сказала Рей несчастным голосом. Кажется, ей становилось стыдно.


	4. Chapter 4

Проснувшись от писка будильника, Рей тихонько застонала и выключила телефон на ощупь. Глаз она не открывала, чувствуя что ей жизненно важно полежать так еще минут пять. Где-то неподалеку сработал еще один будильник, и еще, вжикнула молния палатки. Лагерь пробуждался, а вот у Рей пробудиться никак не выходило. Наконец, она села, сонно растирая глаза. Тело ломило, как при сильной простуде, и Рей подумалось, что в очередной раз заболеть и пропустить экспедицию, в которую ее взяли под честное слово, будет совсем некрасиво. Она потянулась к рюкзаку, надеясь найти в аптечке что-нибудь жаропонижающее-как-нибудь-бодрящее, но замерла, обратив внимание на свою руку. Она вся была измазана чем-то… углем? Рей осмотрела свои ладони, недоумевая. Это что, шутка такая? Кто-то решил приколоться над новенькой? Пальцы правой были вымазаны так густо, будто Рей держала этот уголь в руках.

Со вздохом, Рей полезла за влажными салфетками, а потом, вспомнив, протерла еще и лицо, которое тоже испачкала, растирая глаза. Температуры у нее вроде не было, а ломота… может, просто с непривычки такое.

За завтраком Рей почти ни с кем не разговаривала, глядя в тарелку. Ее тянуло улечься спать прямо тут — отодвинуть посуду и положить голову на такой удобный для сна, высокий стол, за которым она чувствовала себя как ребенок, потому что его край доходил ей до груди. Закрыть глаза ненадолго… Рей подперла лоб кулаками и опустила голову, прикрыв веки. Все равно торопиться пока некуда.

— Эй, прием! — Джанна осторожно потыкала ее пальцем. — Ты читала что ли полночи? Вместе же спать отправлялись.

— Устала с непривычки, — ответила Рей.

Она зевнула, жмурясь, и решила, что лучше пойдет в палатку и подремлет там те несчастные десять-пятнадцать минут до начала рабочего дня.

Но у палатки, будто специально ее там ждал, ей встретился Бен Соло.

— Профессор Сноук благодарен за помощь, — чопорно сообщил он. — Он впечатлен интересом, который ты проявляешь, и сказал, что не против короткой экскурсии в пещеру.

— Отлично, — вяло ответила Рей. — Когда? Сегодня? Готова в любое время.

— После обеда, — сказал Бен. Рей показалось, что он ее внимательно осматривает, будто ищет одному ему известные признаки… чего-то. — Сегодня работы будут с перерывом днем, потому что жарко.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Рей.

— Мой тебе совет, — неожиданно въедливым тоном заметил Бен Соло. — Если вместо сна ты будешь тратить ночи на посиделки возле костра, хорошее отношение Сноука к тебе быстро испарится. Он не любит, когда работу объединяют с… личными делами.

— Я не занималась никакими «личными делами», — обиделась Рей.

— Мне безразлично, чем ты занимаешься: слушаешь гитару до утра или обжимаешься с кем-то по кустам…

— Я не!.. — с Рей слетел всякий сон.

Стоило запомнить на будущее и впредь использовать Бена Соло и с его высокомерием и навязчивостью как будильник, но сейчас Рей настолько вскипела, что не могла подумать ни о чем другом.

— Главное, чтобы ты нормально работала, — закончил Бен и посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. Ему это было удобно.

— Раз тебе безразлично, то и не лезь не в свои дела! — прошипела Рей. — А если будут какие-то _конкретные_ претензии насчет моей работы, тогда и поговорим.

Она опустилась на корточки и резко дернула молнию палатки, так, что ткань заскрипела.

— Обязательно, — негромко заметил Бен, и Рей пришлось глубоко вздохнуть и плотно сомкнуть губы, чтобы не выпалить чего-нибудь лишнего.

«Бен Соло просто козел, — мысленно сказала Рей. — Паршивая овца, однозначно, поэтому он в «Первом ордене», а не у Люка. И срывается он на мне потому… потому… потому что может».

Но этот козел еще должен был отвести ее в пещеру, а больше ни с кем из сотрудников Сноука Рей знакома не была, так что прикусила язык. В пещеру она хотела сильнее, чем получить яркое, но кратковременное удовольствие от перепалки с Беном. Мелькнула мысль нажаловаться на него профессору Скайуокеру — когда Рей звонила ему, чтобы отчитаться о прибытии, он осторожно поинтересовался, как вел себя Бен, и Рей ответила, что все нормально. Возможно, профессор знал, чем закончится общение с его племянником?

Нет, жаловаться профессору — это детский сад. Рей выше этого. Бен Соло пытается самоутверждаться на ней, и это лишь говорит больше о нем самом. Наверняка Сноук его не ценит. И коллеги.

— Так и будешь сидеть перед палаткой или все же начнешь готовиться к работе?

Едва успокоившийся гнев вспыхнул с новой силой. Сжав руки в кулаки, Рей медленно выпрямилась.

— Начну, — сказала она, не оборачиваясь. — Если ты перестанешь меня отвлекать.

Ответа не последовало. Обернувшись, Рей увидела, то Соло уже уходит прочь. Рей поддела ногой камешек, чувствуя сильное желание поднять его и запустить Бену Соло в голову.

***

Сегодня было еще жарче, и уже в двенадцать они были в лагере. Обед еще не был готов, а распоряжением Сноука остаток работ был перенесен на вечер. Кто-то был этому рад, кто-то наоборот недовольно ворчал, что лучше бы побыстрее оттарабанил эти восемь часов за раз.

Рей и Джанна большую часть дня расчищали погребение, ножами и маленькими шпателями выковыривая землю, чтобы не повредить хрупкие кости. Митака долго смотрел на них (на кости, а не на Рей с Джанной, конечно), хмурясь и решая, обрабатывать кости чем-то для пущей сохранности, или не стоит, в итоге оставил это на откуп другим. Зачищенное погребение сфотографировали и прикрыли от солнца, а Рей и Джанну отправили на разные квадраты. Теперь погребения встречались чаще, работа замедлилась. Митака с тоской поглядывал в сторону поселения, где лихо размахивали лопатами, а отвал вырос настолько, что скрывал стоящих в раскопе. Судя по тому, как он нервничал, Сноук серьезно спрашивал с тех, кто работает медленно.

А на обеде, которого ждали, как маленького праздника, случилось нечто весьма неприятное. К столам рабочих пришел Армитаж Хакс — тот самый, чьего выступления на тему «сухого закона» так ждали Финн и Джанна.

— Сегодня ночью, — начал он без предисловий, — произошло преступление.

После такого заявления все разговоры за столами разом затихли.

— Какой-то… — Хакс поджал красиво очерченные губы, — вредитель пробрался в пещеру и добавил свое собственное… « _творчество_ » к наскальным рисункам. Это памятник археологии, ему больше семи тысяч лет! И это действительно преступление, — Хакс оглядел собравшихся пронзительным взглядом. — Возможно, кто-то считает это смешным. Возможно, он думает, что мы не отличим его… каракули углем от древних изображений. Это не так. К счастью, старые изображения потревожены не были, — добавил он с таким сожалением, будто ждал, что они будут потревожены, и можно будет с чистой совестью вызывать полицию, армию и местных егерей до кучи. — Но благодаря этому шутнику мы вынуждены ввести дежурства. Теперь один человек будет дежурить возле пещеры по ночам, охраняя ее, ведь этот памятник уникален. Разумеется, у него будут два дня выходных.

Хакс вздохнул, еще раз окинул взглядом собравшихся и добавил:

— Благодарите «шутника». Список дежурств у доктора Фазмы, вы можете записаться самостоятельно и выбрать несколько дежурств. Инструктаж будет проводить она же, и поверьте, она относится к этому строже, чем даже я. — Хакс перевел дух. — Приятного аппетита.

— Да, — заметила Джанна, когда Хакс ушел, а разговоры возобновились с новой силой. — И пришло же кому-то в голову. А вроде все здесь опытные люди…

Рей промолчала. Она вспомнила свои испачканные углем руки. Если это была шутка, то не смешная.

«Может, кто-то пытается меня предупредить? — подумала Рей. — Подставить? Да кому я сдалась?»

Рей посмотрела на Бена Соло. Нет, это точно не в его духе, он наверняка трясется над находками не меньше Хакса. Тогда кто? Не лунатизмом же она страдает!

И, будто откликнувшись на ее мысли, Бен Соло посмотрел на нее в ответ, и Рей тут же опустила глаза.

***

После обеда Рей решила, что самое время напомнить Бену Соло об экскурсии в пещеру. Он же обещал.

Под тентами его не было, и Рей направилась к домикам, полагая, что он может быть там. Где Бен жил, она не знала, зато знала, где живет Фазма и хотела спросить у нее. Уже на подходе к домику она услышала голоса, доносившиеся из открытого окна, и замедлила шаг.

— …Но обрати внимание на стиль, — раздался голос Фазмы. — Наш шутник внимательно проштудировал книжки, возможно даже скопировал что-нибудь оттуда.

— Предлагаешь обыскать всех на предмет книжек по древней живописи? — Это был Бен.

— Нет, просто говорю, что это не банальная шутка.

— Да, это больше попахивает намеренной мистификацией! — бросил Хакс.

— Можно сфотографировать их и поискать чем шутник вдохновлялся, — предложила Фазма.

— Сноук запретил, — с неохотой заметил Хакс. — Трогать их тоже запретил. Черте что, даже недели не прошло, а народ уже сходит с ума.

— Это все растущая луна виновата, — сказала Фазма. — До самого полнолуния будут с ума сходить. По крайней мере, одна девушка в телеграме такое пишет. А еще обещает подъем сил на растущую луну, надо этим пользоваться, я считаю. Митака со своим могильником сильно выбивается из графика.

— Да, давайте еще с астрологами проконсультируемся. — А это опять Бен.

Рей глубоко вздохнула и намеренно громко топая поднялась по короткой лестнице и постучала.

— Да! Заходите! — раздался голос Фазмы, и Рей вошла.

В домике Фазмы было посвободнее. Там было две кровати, два небольших стола, стулья и стеллаж, нижние полки которого уже были заставлены коробками с находками. А еще там были Фазма, Хакс и Бен Соло. Все трое уставились на нее.

— Что-то хотели, мисс Ниима? — спросила Фазма.

— Да. — Рей посмотрела на Бена. — Мне обещали экскурсию в пещеру, и…

— Только этого не хватало, — пробормотал Хакс.

— Она будет под присмотром, — заметила Фазма. — У тебя с собой нет угля?

— Нет, — испуганно ответила Рей. — А что?

— Вот видишь, все в порядке, — подытожила Фазма. — Подожди снаружи, мы сейчас закончим.

Рей кивнула и вышла. Она спустилась по лестнице и остановилась возле раскрытого окна, надеясь, что никто не выглянет.

— Черте что, — повторил Хакс. — Эта еще…

— Она хотя бы знает, за какую сторону шпателя держаться, — уронила Фазма. — Митака ей доволен.

— Сноук тоже, — мрачно заметил Бен.

— Старику явно не хватает внимания. — Фазма вздохнула. — Нас-то его рассказы уже не впечатляют.

— Я бы попросил, — с нажимом заметил Хакс.

— Да, точно. — Фазма помолчала, а потом с насмешкой добавила:

— Иди, папочка. Родительский долг зовет.

Рей неслышно отступила на несколько шагов, а потом еще немного, чтобы не подумали, что она подслушивает. Да, вообще-то она подслушала, но не специально. Тут и стены такие тонкие, что на одном конце лагеря чихнут, а на другом «Будь здоров!» скажут.

Бен вышел из домика, встретился с Рей взглядом и нахмурился. Рей нахмурилась в ответ — «ну, что опять не так?» — но Бен лишь сказал:

— Не боишься испачкаться? Там пыльно. И довольно холодно.

— Ничего, это не моя единственная одежда, — ответила Рей.

Она правда забыла, что в пещерах температура ниже, но решила, что минут двадцать сможет выдержать. Вряд ли их экскурсия продлится дольше.

— Идем, — сказал Бен и пошел вперед первым.

Рей нагнала его, и они молча прошли через весь лагерь и отправились по утоптанной каменистой тропе к пещере. Тропа шла вверх и, обернувшись у самого входа в пещеру, Рей увидела лагерь как на ладони, и изгиб речки, и овраги, разрезавшие равнину.

— Идем, — поторопил ее Бен.

Пещера состояла из нескольких. Первая, широкая с большим входом, когда-то служила древним людям укрытием — так предполагалось. Во вторую вела узкая и низкая расщелина, укрепленная балкой. Оттуда веял холодный сквозняк. Если в первой пещере еще нормально было находиться в шортах, то, когда Рей прошла во вторую, то неосознанно обхватила себя руками, ежась. Бену, в его футболке и штанах, все было нипочем.

Во второй пещере горели фонари, отмечавшие путь — зарешеченные и белые, казалось, делавшие пещеру еще холоднее.

— Нам повезло, что пещера без ответвлений, — сказал Бен негромко. — Даже без света отсюда можно выбраться.

Они двинулись вперед, по пути. Фонари больше слепили, а потолок подпирали стальные балки, недавно установленные.

— Как сюда протаскивали эти балки? — спросила Рей. — Проход такой узкий.

— Достаточно широкий, чтобы пройти, таща такую, — Бен пожал плечами. — Его побоялись расширять, чтобы не случилось нового обвала. Это же известняки.

Рей кивнула.

Пещера расширилась: пространство перед глазами Рей по площади было сравнимо с третью баскетбольного зала. Спуск медленно понижался, и можно было увидеть, что путь по краям отмечен низкими стенами, выложенными из камня. Такие стенки были внизу, а между ними стояли те самые культовые сооружения, похожие на дольмены. Если местный камень был светлым, то эти были темными, серыми с черными вкраплениями.

— А где рисунки? — спросила Рей.

— Новые или старые? — Бен еле заметно улыбнулся.

— Старые. И новые тоже, — ответила Рей.

— Туда. — Бен указал ей, куда идти, и сам пошел следом. Будто пастух за неразумной овечкой.

Сравнение Рей не понравилось. С другой стороны — это она сама подумала, Бен молчал, даже если его поведение было навязчивым. Тем более, Рей слышала, как к необходимости присматривать за ней относятся его коллеги, как минимум Фазма, и сделала выводы.

— Как прошло купание в речке? — спросила Рей, рассматривая схематические изображения человеческих фигур на стене, раскрашенные охрой и углем.

Обитатели этих мест дошли уже до такого уровня, когда не прорисовывали тщательно каждую фигуру, довольствуясь типовыми изображениями. Это были не сцены охоты: изображений зверей почти не было, зато во множестве были изображены фигуры людей — больших и маленьких.

— Нормально, — ответил Бен немного погодя. — Ни змей, ни пиявок.

— Ни коров?

— Коров тоже не было.

Рей отвела взгляд от рисунков и повернулась к Бену.

— Слушай, — осторожно начала она. — Ты не обязан меня опекать, ладно? У тебя своя работа, я, если что-то случится, найду, у кого спросить совета…

— Я за тебя отвечаю, — отрезал Бен.

— Я сама за себя отлично отвечаю, — ответила Рей. — Если решу топиться в речке, то напишу записку, в которой попрошу тебя не винить.

Бен сжал губы и выдвинул вперед нижнюю челюсть. Похоже, Рей опять сказала что-то не то. Да что с ним не так? Почему он так резко на все реагирует?

— Замерзла? — неожиданно спросил Бен.

— Я хочу еще посмотреть. — Рей взглянула вглубь пещеры. Там освещения было меньше, но она все равно видела рисунки, нанесенные углем. — Это те самые? Шутка?

— Да.

Рей медленно подошла к новым рисункам, рассматривая их. Эти фигуры отличались: теперь в изображениях появились конкретные сцены: человеческие фигуры на них сражались, собирались в группы. Особняком стояла одна: высокая, густо прорисованная углем, с чем-то вроде рогов на голове Неосознанно, Рей подняла руку и пальцем потерла одну из фигур.

— Эй! — воскликнул Бен.

— Но это же не древняя живопись. — Рей обернулась к нему, а потом быстро вытерла палец об ладонь.

— Неважно, — сказал Бен твердо. — Сноук запретил это трогать. Сама будешь перед ним объясняться.

— Ладно. — Рей покорно кивнула. — Пошли отсюда. Пока я стену не обрушила или еще что-нибудь…

Она кинула прощальный взгляд на стену, и, неожиданно, заметила кое-что еще.

— Там ведь завал? — спросила она. — В дальней части пещеры?

— Мы предполагаем, что там мог быть еще один проход, — сказал Бен. — Но сейчас в приоритете уже открытая часть пещеры. Сначала нужно зафиксировать имеющиеся находки.

— Понятно. — Рей кивнула, соглашаясь.

Бен сделал приглашающий жест:

— Идем?

— Да. — Рей прошла мимо него, чувствуя странное желание еще раз взглянуть на новые рисунки.

Воздух снаружи пещеры показался Рей обжигающе жарким, когда они вышли. Солнце нагревало камень, а из пещеры за ее спиной дул прохладный ветерок.

— Жаль, нельзя поставить палатку прямо в пещере, — заметила Рей, глядя на лагерь сверху. — Такая жарища… — Она приложила ладонь козырьком ко лбу и посмотрела вдаль. — А ведь кто-то дождь обещал.

Облаков не было видно, но горизонт был мутным, тонул в желтоватой дымке.

— Не забудь проверить, хорошо ли натянута палатка, если дождь начнется, — заметил Бен.

— Я же сказала, — терпеливо заметила Рей. — Не нужно меня опекать.

— Полагаю, пока ты здесь, тебе будет проще смириться с этим, чем переубедить меня.

Это было сказано без присущего Бену Соло напряжения, и Рей обернулась, чтобы убедиться, с ним ли она разговаривает.

— Я не из тех, кто легко смиряется, — осторожно заметила она. — По крайней мере, с тем, на что могу повлиять.

— Тяжело тебе придется, — ответил Бен.

Рей не поняла, шутил он или говорил всерьез.


	5. Chapter 5

Прогнозы не соврали. К вечеру задул ветер, а на горизонте показались грозные и темные кучевые облака, быстро закрывшие собой все небо. Все торопились закончить работу до того, как польет дождь, и ветер будто поторапливал их: толкал в спину, швырял пыль в лицо.

Когда садились ужинать, то тенты и палатки вздрагивали под штормовыми порывами, норовя сорваться с креплений. Сначала редкие, крупные капли дождя застучали по тентам и земле, а потом полило так, что тяжело было рассмотреть что-то дальше ста метров. Все, кто еще оставался под тентами, сгрудились там, ожидая, пока дождь немного утихнет, чтобы добежать до палаток.

— Это нам вместо душа, — пессимистично заметил Финн.

Пахло мокрой землей. Волны холодного воздуха накатывали снаружи под тент, где воздух был влажный и теплый, заставляя ежиться.

— Я рискну, — сказала Рей. — Вряд ли он скоро успокоится.

— Может как раз наоборот, — возразила Джанна.

— Тебе намокнуть охота? — поинтересовался Финн.

— Ты же сам сказал — вместо душа. — Рей улыбнулась.

— Не стоит, мисс Ниима.

Рей закатила глаза и обернулась. Ну откуда он тут? Разве не ушел раньше, или не остался торчать в пещере, и вообще, какого черта он подслушивает, о чем говорят другие?

— Если заболеешь после этой прогулки, тебе придется ехать домой, — заметил Бен Соло, как бы намекая, что человеком, который повезет Рей домой, будет он сам. — А мне бы этого сильно не хотелось.

— Да ладно, там же не ледяной дождь, — возразила Джанна. — Но это не значит, что нужно под ним бегать, — быстро добавила она.

— А я попробую, — уперлась Рей. Больше из-за того, что ей хотелось досадить Бену, чем из-за того, что ей так сильно хотелось попасть обратно в палатку.

— У тебя палатка не закрыта? — вдруг спросил Бен.

— Нет! — ответила Рей. — Просто… хочу пройтись под дождем.

— И спрятать там свои слезы, — хмыкнул Финн.

Рей ожидала, что Бен, как обычно, тяжело вздохнет с видом «нет, вы посмотрите, с какими идиотами мне приходится иметь дело». Вместо этого он начал снимать рубашку.

Кто-то одобрительно присвистнул. Джанна сказала:

— Ого!

А Рей в глубоком шоке воскликнула:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Собираюсь хотя бы рубашкой тебя укутать, чтобы ты не промокла насквозь и не подхватила воспаление легких, — ответил Бен.

К счастью, под рубашкой у него была майка без рукавов, что немного смягчило шок Рей. А может и не очень смягчило, потому что когда Бен попытался накинуть на нее рубашку, Рей отступила на шаг, оказавшись под краем тента, чувствуя, как по спине заколотили мелкие капельки дождя, и уперлась рукой ему в грудь. Примерно как в дубовую доску уперлась.

— Не надо, — твердо сказала Рей. — Обойдусь.

— Простудишься, — с угрозой сказал Бен.

Рей подняла бровь.

— Нет.

— И умрешь, — добавил он со звериной серьезностью в голосе.

Рей не выдержала и рассмеялась.

— Спасибо, но _нет_ , — сказала она. Обернувшись, Рей добавила: — Вон, уже и просвет появился. Сейчас дождь закончится.

Будто отвечая на ее слова, прямо над ними блеснула молния, а потом раздался такой раскат грома, что уши заложило.

— Где-то совсем рядом ударила, — прокомментировал кто-то.

Пока собравшиеся обсуждали, куда могла ударить молния, и могла ли вообще, Бен приблизился к Рей на шаг, хмурясь и держа в руках свою рубашку, как матадор — красную тряпку.

— Ты идешь? — спросил он.

Рей обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, насколько усилился дождь, и в этот момент Бен одним движением накинул ей на плечи рубашку. И тут же развернулся и ушел — явно для того, чтобы не слышать возражений Рей. И Рей бы устремиться следом за ним, намереваясь запихать ему эту рубашку обратно в руки, но именно в этот момент кто-то из присутствующих выдал гениальную идею — взять один из пластиковых столов, сгрудиться под ним и дойти до палаток, а утром вернуть на место. Джанна и Финн эту идею поддержали, так как палатка предложившего стояла неподалеку от них, и Джанна потянула за собой Рей, пока под столом не заняли места.

Поэтому вернуть Бену рубашку и не получилось, что было очень глупо — ведь в итоге она так и не пригодилась.

***

Этой ночью Рей впервые приснился сон на новом месте. Может и не впервые, просто предыдущие сны она не запомнила, а этот отпечатался в памяти. Во сне она таскала камни, рыла и разгребала руками землю, пытаясь добраться до чего-то — она не помнила, до чего именно. Камни были тяжелыми, потолок низким, за шиворот сыпался песок — это был какой-то подземный узкий лаз, и, если бы не жгучее желание добраться до того таинственного «чего-то», Рей бы наверняка завязла там.

Проснувшись по звонку будильника, Рей с тихим стоном перевернулась на спину. Все-таки спать на земле, даже на нескольких слоях мягкой и плотной ткани — совсем не то же самое, что спать на кровати. Ох, кроватка… Рей подумала, что душу бы сейчас продала за кровать. Или хотя бы за матрас.

Она потянулась, но остановилась, обратив внимание на свои руки. Под ногтями у нее были темные каемки, словно она работала без перчаток и забыла помыть руки. А сев и откинув край спальника, Рей с непонимающим видом уставилась на собственные ноги, такие грязные, будто она полночи бродила под дождем. На них белели только полоски от ремешков «вьетнамок».

— Какого?.. — ошарашенно пробормотала Рей.

Эта шутка — если это была шутка — вышла за пределы всех рамок. Рей не страдала лунатизмом, она знала точно. Да и, если бы страдала, ее одежда наверняка была бы мокрой, как и спальник, а волосы — влажными. Ощупав себя на всякий случай, Рей убедилась, что это не так. Вряд ли лунатики задерживаются, чтобы переодеться или надеть на себя дождевик.

Значит, это все еще была шутка, уже откровенно пугающая. Кто-то заморочился настолько, чтобы… что?

Рей решила, что сегодня же поспрашивает Джанну о традициях запугивать новичков. Она собиралась сделать это еще вчера, но они работали на разных квадратах, а на перерыве было не до этого.

На то, чтобы оттереть ноги от грязи, ушла куча влажных салфеток, да еще и спальник запачкался тоже. Рей оказалась последней в очереди к умывальнику, а потом еще и на завтраке ей пришлось догонять остальных, так что спросить у Джанны опять не вышло.

А потом к Рей подошел Бен и сказал, что с ней хочет поговорить Сноук.

Рей это удивило, но она пожала плечами и ответила:

— Конечно!

Она вылезла из-за стола и вместе с Беном прошла к столу начальства, где Сноук, сидевший в центре и поглядывавший на всех сверху, как мелкопоместный лорд, пил кофе.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась Рей.

— Доброе утро, моя дорогая, — ответил Сноук. — Как спалось? Дождь не мешал?

— Нет, все хорошо. — Рей подумала, что странные шуточки вряд ли вписывались в понятие «хорошо», но не профессору же об этом рассказывать. Нет, Рей справится сама. Как-нибудь, да справится.

— Сегодня мы собираемся заложить несколько шурфов чуть подальше, проверить, не было ли выше по течению реки других поселений и уточнить границы, — начал Сноук. — Ты не хотела бы присоединиться к этой работе?..

— Конечно! — выпалила Рей.

— Правда потом тебе придется обработать все то, что вы нашли, — добавил Сноук. — Как и полагается: камеральная обработка, опись.

— Запросто, — ответила Рей.

— Прекрасно. Меня радует такой энтузиазм, — сказал Сноук. — Бен, думаю, вы разберетесь.

Стоп, что?

Рей посмотрела на Бена.

— Мы вместе будем работать? — спросила она.

— Так как это твои первые шурфы, желательно, чтобы с тобой был кто-то с опытом работы, — ответил Бен. — Можешь попроситься к Фазме, но я не уверен, что она согласится. Она привыкла брать опытных работников, чтобы их можно было оставить одних.

— Опыт, Рей, — добавил Сноук. — Разве не за этим ты приехала?

— Да. — Рей торопливо закивала.

— Тогда собирайся, — сказал Сноук. — Форма одежды полевая, и не забудь захватить с собой воды.

Рей поблагодарила Сноука, бросила еще один взгляд на Бена и поспешила к палатке. Вот и повод отдать ему рубашку нашелся.

После вчерашнего дождя небо было чистым, от травы поднималась влажная прохлада, но влага быстро высыхала. Еще пара часов — и будет жарко, как вчера. Рей торопливо натянула штаны, накинула рубашку с длинными рукавами и взяла сумку, в которую засунула наколенники, пенку, бутылку с водой и рубашку Бена Соло. Готова к приключениям… или вроде того.

Собирались на стоянке. Инструменты погрузили в машины, туда же расселись сами. Всего их ехало шестеро, по два человека на шурф, которые планировалось разбивать вдоль реки на примерно одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга. Рей ехала с Беном, остальные погрузились в машину Фазмы.

— Удачной поездки, — сказала Фазма, обращаясь к Бену. — Надеюсь, вы успеете хоть пару шурфов сделать до обеда.

— Ты как-то сильно нас недооцениваешь, — мрачно заметил Бен.

— Не перенапрягись, — посоветовала ему Фазма с ухмылкой и поглядела на Рей.

Лицо у Бена будто окаменело.

— На что ты намекаешь? — спросил он ровным голосом.

— Я имела в виду, что копать придется тебе одному, — Фазма фыркнула.

Теперь и Рей обиделась.

— Если бы я не могла работать, меня бы не взяли, — заметила она.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — ответила Фазма. — Ладно, мы тут так можем весь день простоять. Поехали.

Они расселись по машинам и покатили по грунтовке вдоль реки. Дорога то отступала от нее, огибая овраги, то подходила вплотную. Бен молчал, Рей тоже не тянуло разговаривать, и она смотрела в окно. Они обогнали машину Фазмы — она высадила двоих рабочих и, размечая шурф, объясняла, где разметит следующий.

— Я справлюсь, — неожиданно сказала Рей. — Сама.

— Посмотрим, — уклончиво ответил Бен.

Они отъехали на порядочное расстояние, свернули к реке и тоже остановились. Река здесь разливалась шире, густо поросла камышом. Квакали лягушки. Чем ближе к камышам, тем отчетливее слышался звон — это роились, несмотря на жару, комары.

Бен разметил место под шурф, сфотографировал его, и они начали работу. Шурф был небольшой, всего метр на два, и поначалу Бен и Рей вполне помещались там вдвоем. Почва была мягкой, работа шла легко, и Рей довольно быстро забыла о комментарии Фазмы. Подумаешь! В такой ситуации за себя говорят дела, а не слова.

Первый шурф был пустым. Рей огорчилась, а Бену, кажется, было все равно.

— Жаль, — заметила Рей, раскладывая на дне шурфа линейку, стрелку и цифры — стрелка указывала на север, а цифрами обозначался номер шурфа. — Ничего нет.

— Когда ничего нет — это тоже хорошо, — ответил Бен. — Посмотрим, что будет в следующем.

Следующий шурф они разбивали не вдоль реки, а на противоположной от дороги стороне. Здесь почва была уже другой, часто встречались камни, и работа пошла заметно медленнее.

— Кстати, — заметила Рей во время короткого перерыва, — я захватила твою рубашку.

— Оставь себе, — ответил Бен. Он снова помрачнел, словно даже вспоминать не хотел ни о рубашке, ни о том, как она попала к Рей.

— Зачем она мне? — искренне удивилась Рей.

— Затем, если опять решишь под дождем прогуляться, — ответил Бен и поднялся, собираясь продолжить работу.

Этот шурф тоже был пустым, и Рей расстроилась по-настоящему. Она прекрасно понимала, что их задача — точно определить границы памятника, а не хвастать находками, но почему-то ей казалось, что, если они явятся с пустыми руками, это даст ещё один повод Фазме для замечаний об их внимательности и работе (и конкретно — о работе Рей).

Бен молча зафиксировал результаты и они принялись закидывать шурф.

— Если мы совсем ничего не найдем, будет обидно, — заметила Рей. — Хоть специально что-нибудь подкидывай.

Бен уставился на нее:

— Ты серьезно?

— Нет, — обречённо ответила Рей. Похоже, что Бен понимал шутки очень выборочно.

В какой-то момент он остановился, нагнулся и поднял что-то из отвала. И протянул Рей.

— Что это? — недоуменно спросила Рей.

— Находка, — ответил Бен невозмутимо, — которую мы пропустили.

— Ты издеваешься? — Рей фыркнула. — Это какая-то современная железяка.

— А это уже неважно. Находка есть находка. — Рей не смотрела на Бена, разглядывая ржавый кусок железа на своей ладони, но ей казалось, что Бен Соло улыбается.

— И откуда она тогда? Мы же не замерили ее, — спросила Рей, прикусив губу, чтобы не улыбнуться тоже.

— Отвал… Значит — подъемный материал. Запоминай на будущее.

— Запомню, — пообещала Рей и с преувеличенной осторожностью сложила в пакет эту крайне ценную находку.

Следующий шурф был ближе к взгорью, и там работа совсем замедлилась. Каждый штык приходилось отвоевывать, и в итоге Бен попросил Рей посидеть в стороне, пока он работает.

— Я прекрасно справлюсь! — запротестовала Рей.

— А я нет, — ответил Бен. — А если я тебя лопатой задену?

Рей пожала плечами.

— Переживу.

— Тем более, — добавил Бен странным голосом, будто немного стесненно. — Ты же девушка. А тут одни камни.

Рей почувствовала себя неловко. Ну и что, что девушка? Они должны тут работать вдвоем, а получается, что Бен копает и за нее тоже. Конечно, в шурфе метр на два не особо развернешься вдвоем, особенно, если лопатой приходится размахивать со всей силы, но все-таки…

— Потом зарисуешь профили и сфотографируешь, пока я буду отдыхать, — добавил Бен, и Рей согласно кивнула.

Бен работал лопатой, Рей сидела на краю, наблюдая за ним. Почва была каменистой, работа шла тяжело. И в момент, когда Бен заносил лопату, чтобы с силой вогнать ее в землю, Рей вдруг закричала:

— Стой! — и потянулась вперед.

Бен выругался.

— Даже первокурсники знают, что под лопату лезть нельзя! — сказал он, когда Рей перегнулась через край шурфа. — Ах да, ты же первокурсница…

— Я на втором курсе, — пробурчала Рей.

— И на краю не сидят. И не лежат!

— Извини! — ответила Рей. — Там что-то есть, вон, край торчит. Ты бы пополам его расколол.

Она спрыгнула в шурф и присела на корточки, пальцами отгребая землю.

— Из стенок ничего вытаскивать нельзя, — въедливо напомнил Бен.

— Да-да, об этом узнают на первом курсе, — раздраженно откликнулась Рей. — Я и не собиралась. Вот! Гляди.

Бен присел на корточки рядом с ней. Из земли торчал краешек темного, явно обработанного руками человека камня.

— Ну, что, — сказал Бен. — Обкапываем, заканчиваем шурф, фотографируем, делаем прирезку. Поздравляю, на обед мы не попадем.

— Серьезно? — спросила Рей.

Кажется, Бен под ее взглядом смутился, и отвел глаза со словами:

— Если хочешь…

— Нет-нет! — поспешила заверить его Рей. — Я переживу без обеда. Лучше доделаем.

— Тогда неси линейку и устанавливай нивелир, — велел Бен.

После замеров Бен продолжил копать, а Рей вернулась на свой наблюдательный пункт.

— Знаешь, на что это похоже, — сказала она чуть погодя. — На нож.

— На какой нож? — спросил Бен. Его лоб взмок, волосы, выбившиеся из смешного пучка, лезли в лицо.

— На обсидиановый. Импортный, — ответила Рей.

— Может быть, — ответил Бен коротко.

Кроме ножа нашлось еще несколько бусин, местонахождение которых тоже замерили.

— Здесь тоже разобьют раскоп? — спросила Рей.

— Не в этом году, — ответил Бен. — И не факт.

Потом, пока он отдыхал, Рей тщательно сфотографировала шурф (под его руководством), зарисовала (как смогла), и они начали делать прирезку. Первый штык Рей отвоевала себе, утверждая, что она приехала получать опыт, а ломать лопату о каменистую землю — тот самый опыт, который нужен любому археологу. Потом ей пришлось уступить место Бену, который вгрызался в почву с неумолимостью экскаватора.

Момента, когда можно будет вытащить нож, Рей ждала с нетерпением — это действительно оказался нож, брат-близнец того, который был найден на поселении. Бен наконец углубился до уровня местонахождения ножа и присел на корточки, чтобы аккуратно его вытащить. Рей уже приготовила пакет для находок и подписала этикетку, и уже протянула его Бену…

— Чтоб тебя! — выругался Бен. Он выронил нож и уставился на свою ладонь. Перчаток на нем не было, и острая грань рассекла кожу там, где ладонь соединялась с пальцами.

— Погоди, сейчас воду принесу! — Рей вскочила и метнулась за бутылкой.

Она полила Бену на ладонь, чтобы промыть рану, а он отыскал в аптечке бинт.

— Я тоже таким порезалась, — поделилась Рей просто, чтобы не молчать. — Когда шифровала в лаборатории находки, была без перчаток и порезалась об такой же нож. Несчастливые они какие-то.

— Это мы несчастливые, — пробурчал Бен.

— С чего бы это? — спросила Рей. — Я очень даже счастлива.

Бен поднял на нее взгляд. Рей показалось, что он хотел что-то спросить. Но потом он привычно нахмурился и сказал:

— Поищи в машине перчатки. Надо докопать это побыстрее и возвращаться.

Рей согласно кивнула, вскочила, и в этот момент ее резко качнуло. Не сразу Рей сообразила, что качнуло не ее — земля будто вздрогнула. Из густого кустарника сорвалась в небо, подняв гомон, стайка птиц.

— Что это было? — спросил Бен.

Рей обернулась к нему:

— Ты тоже это почувствовал?

— Сложно такое не почувствовать, — ответил Бен и добавил строго: — Перчатки! Или ужин мы тоже пропустим.

***

Возвращаясь в лагерь с находками в пакете на коленях, Рей чувствовала себя триумфатором. Она была почти уверена, что если вдруг, когда они приедут, им встретится Фазма, то она не преминет сказать что-нибудь об их опоздании. А Рей как бы невзначай продемонстрирует пакет… глупости, конечно. Но они навели Рей на интересную мысль.

— Почему Фазме кажется таким смешным, что профессор Скайуокер попросил тебя присмотреть за мной? — спросила Рей.

Бен помолчал, но единственное, что он ответил:

— Это не так.

Что не так? Что Фазме не кажется? Что это не смешно?

Рей вздохнула и стала смотреть в окно, крепко держа находки. Ей подумалось, что если она попробует уточнить, то Бен опять станет бурчать про субординацию или еще что-нибудь в таком духе. Пусть лучше молчит.

Когда они приехали, Фазма им не встретилась. Сразу со стоянки, они направились под тент, где были разложены находки и восседал за ноутбуком Сноук.

Профессор был очень доволен находкой. Он достал нож, выложил его на стол, не вынимая из пакета.

— Брат-близнец другого ножа, — вставила Рей.

— Вы не представляете, насколько близки к истине, Рей, — ответил Сноук. После он обратил внимание на Бена и спросил: — А что с твоей рукой, Бен?

— Случайно порезался, — коротко ответил Бен.

Сноук отложил пакет с находками в сторону, встал, медленно приблизился к Бену и осторожно взял его ладонь в свои руки.

— Нужно быть аккуратнее, — сказал он негромко. — Никогда не знаешь, насколько коварны иные инструменты.

— Да, сэр, — Бен явно выглядел озадаченным таким участием.

— А с вами, моя дорогая, — Сноук посмотрел на Рей, — с вами ничего не произошло?

Рей покачала головой.

— Бен работал за нас двоих, — сказала она. — Я только линейку держала.

— Она сильно мне помогла, — возразил Бен. — Почва была очень сложной, я думал, что лопата сломается.

— Понимаю. — Сноук кивнул и отпустил его руку. — Я рад, что вы сработались. После обеда, Рей, находки и опись ждут тебя.

— Конечно, — бодро откликнулась Рей.

— А тебе лучше показать ладонь врачу, — добавил Сноук, обращаясь к Бену.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Бен. — Это просто царапина.

— Тогда не буду вас задерживать, вы наверняка проголодались. — Сноук медленно опустился на стул и вновь устремил все свое внимание на экран ноутбука.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Переодевшись после скорого обеда, Рей вернулась под тент — она же обещала заняться находками, разложенными там же на столе. Кроме них там был ноутбук и непонятно откуда взявшаяся, слабо курящаяся жаровенка — керамическая, затейливо украшенная, небольшая, стоявшая на столе недалеко от того места, где Рей сидела. С первой частью — вымыть и разложить по порядку — Рей справилась быстро и занялась описью. День шел на убыль, но жара не спадала. Ветер стих, и воздух был густой, как мед, жаркий. Было тихо, лишь стрекотали и жужжали насекомые. Все попрятались от жары в тени, отдыхая перед вечерним раскопом.

Под тентом никого, кроме Рей, не было — те, кто еще мог двигаться, собрались под тентом в столовой, а Бен и его коллеги вообще могли уйти работать в пещеру сверхурочно. Мимо прошел, обмахиваясь панамой, Митака.

— Ужасная жара, — сказал он Рей, остановившись, чтобы взглянуть на находки. — Моя… подруга Пейдж говорила мне, что здесь будет жарко, но я не думал, что настолько.

— Да, — согласилась Рей. — Меня тоже предупреждали.

Внезапная мысль пришла ей на ум, и она спросила — мало ли, вдруг это не совпадение:

— А Пейдж, о которой вы говорили, случайно не Пейдж Тико?

Митака уставился на нее.

— Да, — сказал он негромко.

— Я с ее сестрой работаю в лаборатории! — ответила Рей. — Надо же, как мир тесен.

— Да, я знаю, — ответил Митака. — Она говорила мне.

— Так вы друзья? — спросила Рей.

Митака помялся с минуту и выдавил совсем уж тихо:

— Мы живём вместе.

— Так вы ее жених? — удивилась Рей. — Поздравляю, кстати. Хоть ещё рано.

— Спасибо, — Митака кашлянул. — Я стараюсь об этом не распространяться. И буду рад, если и вы не будете.

— Хорошо, — покорно ответила Рей.

Ей показалось, что Митака удалился очень поспешно, будто боялся, что Рей станет его расспрашивать. Странно конечно. Но у всех свои тараканы.

Митака отвлек ее от замеров, и Рей обратила внимание на жаровенку. Жаровенка ещё была теплой — должно быть, ее зажигали совсем недавно, прямо перед приходом Рей. Какой был смысл жечь ее сейчас, посреди белого дня, когда и так тепло? Рей склонилась к ней и осторожно потянула воздух носом. Она почувствовала лёгкий пряный аромат, но слишком слабый, чтобы определить, чем пахло. Приятный.

— Заинтересовались?

Рей резко обернулась, возвращаясь на свое место. Это был Сноук. Он неторопливо приблизился и встал над Рей. Она почувствовала себя некомфортно — ей казалось, что профессор будто нависает над ней.

— Что это? — спросила Рей. — Зачем ее зажигали?

— Маленький ритуал, — ответил Сноук мягко. — Всего лишь калька с того, что я успел узнать, жертва духам… надеюсь, они будут к нам благосклонны. И помогут в работе над расчисткой памятника, — добавил он

Рей заулыбалась.

— Вы думаете, местные жители так делали? — спросила Рей.

— О, я в этом уверен. Через дым они отправляли послания духам, просьбы и благодарности… — Сноук улыбнулся. — Хотя лучшей благодарностью всегда была жертва.

— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, — ответила Рей. — И духи обойдутся дымом.

Сноук не ответил, продолжая улыбаться. Он легонько похлопал Рей по плечу и сказал:

— Продолжайте работу, моя дорогая.

***

Вечером Рей взяла рубашку Бена и отправилась на его поиски, с твердым намерением вернуть ее. Сегодня работы закончились почти затемно — так было жарко, и ужин затянулся до позднего вечера. Отмывались рабочие уже в темноте. Рей решила, что завтра просто встанет пораньше, прежде чем душевые займут.

Он был под тентом вместе со своими коллегами, и Рей притормозила. Ей казалось, что если она отдаст рубашку сейчас, то вполне может спровоцировать Фазму на новые замечания. Нет, конечно было бы приятно немного досадить Бену таким образом, но кто бы поручился, что он потом не станет досаждать ей? Поэтому Рей решила подождать, пока закончится обсуждение.

Ждать пришлось долго. Рей уже вовсю позевывала и начала жалеть, что решила отдать рубашку прямо сейчас, но в какой-то момент поняла, что обсуждение коснулось и ее персоны.

— Нет! Она неолитом занимается? Вот и пусть сидит со своим неолитом, — громко сказал Хакс.

— Где она ещё такое увидит? — возразил Бен.

— А ей нужно это видеть? — поинтересовалась Фазма. — Или ты просто пытаешься ее впечатлить?

— Я не пытаюсь никого впечатлить, я ответственно подхожу к просьбе Скайуокера, — ответил Бен. — Ей нужна практика, я могу устроить ей практику.

— Не сомневаюсь, что можешь, — хмыкнула Фазма. — Чересчур _лично_ относишься к этому, не думал?

— Нормально отношусь.

— Не надо тащить ее в пещеру, — сказал Хакс. — Хватает и того, что там непонятно кто шляется.

— Так никого и не увидели? — спросил Бен.

— Нет, — ответила Фазма. — Я уже готова туда поставить палатку и самой там сидеть.

— Или дежурный просто заснул, а признаваться не хочет, — добавил Хакс. — Или сам этого не заметил, что вероятнее.

— Можно действительно попробовать посидеть там самим, — предположил Бен.

— Время дорого.

— Ладно, коллеги, пора расходиться. Нам ещё завтра работать, — подытожила Фазма. — Бен, мой тебе совет, не увлекайся. Ты знаешь, как старик это «любит».

Они стали собираться, и Рей отступила немного. Дождавшись, пока Бен отделится от остальных и пойдет к себе, она устремилась за ним.

— Бен! — Рей нагнала его практически у самого домика. — Вот. Забирай.

Она протянула ему сложенную рубашку

Бен замедлил шаг и посмотрел на Рей, а потом перевел взгляд на рубашку в ее руках и сказал:

— Я же сказал, оставь себе.

— А я сказала, что мне не нужны чужие вещи.

Как и следовало ожидать, Бен исторгнул из глубин своей широкой груди тяжелый вздох.

— Тогда считай это подарком.

Рей вскинула брови.

— Подарком? — повторила она, но Бен не ответил. Он молча поднялся по ступенькам, открыл дверь и, обернувшись, пожелал Рей спокойной ночи.

— И тебе, — озадаченно ответила Рей.

Она побрела в палатку, раздумывая над тем, какого черта Бену Соло вдруг захотелось одарить ее рубашкой. Она так плохо одета? Или это какой-то жест? Что происходит?

Вернувшись в палатку — судя по тихому храпу из соседней палатки, Финн с Джанной уже спали, забив на посиделки возле костра, — Рей подтянула к себе свой рюкзак, намереваясь запихнуть свой неожиданный подарок поглубже. Она засунула руку внутрь, и натолкнулась пальцами на что-то заскорузлое. Удивлённо нахмурившись, Рей посветила внутрь фонариком. Это была футболка, вся в грязи. Когда-то она была мокрой, а теперь местами подсохла, а местами подванивала.

— Да какого! — рассерженно сказала Рей, осторожно достав футболку. Ну да, футболка ее. Посмотрев внутрь, Рей достала оттуда же свои старые бриджи, тоже вымазанные грязью, будто кто-то в них ползал по земле. — Это не смешно!

Пора было что-то делать. Эти дурацкие шутки не радовали Рей с самого начала, и теперь она была полна решимости их прекратить.

***

Рей снился сон. Она поняла это сразу, что было очень странно, ведь обычно во сне люди не осознают этого и принимают все сновидческие чудеса как должное. Во сне Рей ощущала себя как-то отстраненно — ее тело не было ее телом, но в то же время было им. Она находилась все там же, у подножия невысоких гор, но пейзаж вокруг изменился. В тусклом свете рыже-красной луны поблескивала широко разлившаяся река. Где-то шумели на ветру деревья, а тропа, по которой Рей поднималась, была гораздо круче, чем в жизни.

Путь к пещере освещали факелы. Никого не было рядом, ни единой души, но откуда-то издалека доносился приглушённый и быстрый бой барабанов. Пламя факелов трепетало под ветром, некоторые погасли, некоторые чадили, и запах смол и дерева щекотал ноздри. Когда Рей шла, костяные бусины множества ожерелий, укрывавших ее шею и грудь в несколько слоев, небрежно навешанных друг на друга, постукивали. На Рей не было ничего — только костяные украшения, набедренная повязка и ножны из мягкой кожи с поясом. На ее голове была корона из оленьих рогов, потому что ее уделом были кости. Уделом другого — золото, такое редкое, привезенное издалека, яркое, как само солнце.

Камни царапали подошвы ее стоп, холодные, когда она вошла под своды пещеры. Здесь запах факелов был сильнее. Рей медленно спускалась вглубь, чувствуя предвкушение. Сегодня все решится.

Она положила руку на ножны, чувствуя, как нож в них слегка вибрирует, будто в нем бьется свой собственный пульс. Далеко впереди полыхали факелы, камни, указывающие дорогу, были вымазаны охрой, алой как кровь. Рей шла, зная, что ее цель — в самом конце, последней пещере…

***

Проснувшись, Рей пыталась вспомнить, что именно ей снилось. Что-то очень интересное, занимательное, как приключенческая книга. Будто она не досмотрела захватывающий сериал, бросив его на самом интересном месте. Со снами всегда так.

Рей повернулась на бок, но так лежать было неудобно. Легла на живот. Потом на спину, тщетно пытаясь вновь погрузиться в полусонное состояние… Бесполезно. Сон сошел.

Решив, что раз уж заснуть не удается, то надо использовать это время с толком, Рей оделась, взяла сумку с купальными принадлежностями и вылезла из палатки.

На небе сиял тонкий серпик растущей луны. Было тихо и прохладно. Ветер шелестел сухой травой, из палаток доносились храп и сопение, пока Рей шла по спящему лагерю. Ей даже не понадобился фонарик — слабого света месяца хватало, чтобы не спотыкаться об растяжки. Но, проходя мимо тентов, Рей с удивлением отметила, что за столом кто-то сидит: там светила слабенькая лампа на батарейках, над которой согнулась чья-то могучая фигура. Хотя почему «чья-то»?

— Не спится? — спросила Рей, подходя ближе.

— Да, — сумрачно ответил Бен. — А ты почему не спишь? — Он уставился на Рей и строго добавил: — Днем вряд ли удастся!

— Ай, брось. — Рей махнула рукой. — Тебе тоже не удастся.

— Я привычный.

— Откуда ты знаешь, может я тоже привычная.

— Поэтому по утрам клюешь носом?

— Нет. — Рей поежилась. — Мне постоянно снится такая ерунда, что мне начало казаться, что по ночам я тоже работаю. Сегодня первый раз, когда я проснулась нормально… Но проснулась, вместо того, чтобы доспать, — добавила она с досадой и стукнула кулаком по ноге.

— Так иди и досыпай, — посоветовал Бен.

— Не хочется, — ответила Рей. — Вот я и решила помыться.

Она подняла указательный палец и добавила со значением:

— Единственное время, когда точно не будет очереди.

Бен улыбнулся.

— И не факт, что будет вода в баках.

— Тебе нравится меня огорчать? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Бен. — Я просто…

— Не обращай внимания, — Рей присела напротив. — Я не огорчилась. Просто не подумала об этом. Придется ждать утра. Или купаться в речке.

— Куда заходят коровы.

— Ага, — Рей помолчала. — Вообще я могу набрать воды в бутылку и вымыться из нее.

— Я могу помочь, — предложил Бен. — Раз уж мне тоже не спится.

— Будешь держать бутылку? — Рей подняла бровь.

— Вообще я имел в виду — набрать воды в бак.

— А! — сообразила Рей.

— Но для начала я бы просто проверил, действительно ли там нет воды или есть чуть-чуть.

— Точно. — Рей кивнула. — И как я не догадалась. Спасибо, кэп.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Повисло молчание. Бен не смотрел на Рей, рассматривая тусклую лампу. А Рей больше не на что было смотреть, кроме него. Должно быть, кроме них не спал только несчастный дежурный у пещеры — Рей видела, что там горит фонарик.

Ночь, и тент, висящий низко над головами, и спящий лагерь создавали иллюзию полного уединения — и располагали к откровенности. Поэтому Рей решила задать созревший у нее вопрос.

— Почему в вашей компании так недовольны, что ты меня опекаешь? — спросила она.

— Ты подслушивала? — в голосе Бена прозвучало искреннее возмущение.

Он резко поднял голову и осуждающе уставился на Рей.

— Не специально, — призналась Рей. — Почему Фазма сказала, что профессору это может не понравиться?

Бен не ответил. Рей терпеливо ждала, решив, что не уйдет без ответа и, если надо будет, последует за Беном в его домик.

— Профессор считает, что личные отношения не должны мешать научной деятельности, — сказал Бен наконец. — Ученого должна интересовать только наука… и истина. А прочее лишь отвлекает о главной цели. И тем более недостойно пользоваться своим положением, чтобы как-то… — Бен осекся. — Можно сказать, что ты теперь входишь в категорию моих личных отношений.

— То есть, ты опекаешь меня, это тебя отвлекает, но ты не можешь перестать, потому что… — Рей уставилась на него, ожидая продолжения.

— Потому что я обещал профессору Скайуокеру, — ответил Бен. — И, как я успел убедиться, ты просто ищешь неприятностей: то под дождем гуляешь, то одна куда-то тащишься…

— Это было всего два раза, — Рей закатила глаза.

— Суешь руки под лопату.

— Я просто хотела показать на нож!

— Вот видишь. Деструктивное поведение. Тебя и на минуту оставить нельзя.

— Жила же я как-то без тебя девятнадцать лет, — Рей усмехнулась.

— Сам удивляюсь, — ответил Бен совершенно серьезным тоном, но уголки его рта дрогнули.

Рей задумалась. Быть ученым, совершенно равнодушным ко всему, кроме науки… Это звучало почти романтично. И было достойно уважения. Неплохой идеал для подражания, если ты не просто увлекаешься, а хочешь вписать свое имя в историю — как сам Сноук и сказал.

— Наверное, он привечает самых честолюбивых, — заметила Рей.

Бен вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

— Сноук. Тех, кто согласится пожертвовать всем, ради науки.

— Пожертвовать — не совсем верное слово, — заметил Бен. — Ты права, но… у всего есть обратная сторона. Где-то ты жертвуешь, а где-то получаешь с лихвой.

— И вы получили? — спросила Рей. — Ты. Хакс. Фазма. Хоть что-нибудь.

— Сложно сказать, — ответил Бен после паузы. — Зависит от того, что считать ценным. Так ты собираешься в душ?

— Да, но справлюсь сама, спасибо, — Рей встала из-за стола.

— Я на всякий случай останусь тут еще ненадолго, — сказал Бен. — Вдруг ты там поскользнешься, застрянешь, кто тебя знает…

Если бы Рей было, чем в него кинуть, она бы кинула. Но все вещи в ее руках были ей необходимы, а еще сейчас она была уверена на сто процентов, что Бен шутит.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ехидно сказала она. — Не забудь потом рассказать об этом Фазме, ее, похоже, радует твое участие.

— Нет, пожалуй, _это_ я сохраню в секрете, — Бен хмыкнул. — Исключительно ради того, чтобы поддержать твою репутацию самостоятельного взрослого человека.

Рей фыркнула, поднырнула под низко нависающий край тента и отправилась к душевым. Возможно, ночью в Бене Соло просыпалась вторая личность — или это у Рей выработалась толерантность к той чуши, которую он постоянно нес. Так или иначе, его слова ее совершенно не задели.

Кстати, вода в баках еще оставалась.

***

Вернувшись с раскопа и отобедав, народ собрался играть в покер под тентами в «столовой». Играли не на деньги, разумеется — это было запрещено, а на спички. Кто-то вместо спичек ставил припасенные в карманах сумок и рюкзаков вкусности, кто-то — сигареты.

— Дикая жизнь меняет людей, — заметила Джанна, когда Рей подошла посмотреть на игру — одним из игроков был Финн. — Он не курит, однако обложился сигаретами. А когда проиграет их все, заточит лопату и отправится в пустыню грабить караваны и сливать из машин бензак. Чтобы было чем отыграться.

Рей фыркнула.

— Я прекрасно играю, — возразил Финн.

Джанна покачала головой.

— Мой дядька — вот кто прекрасно играл, — сказала она. — Правда один раз не повезло, проиграл любимый автомобиль. Но с тех пор он не знал поражений.

— Вернёмся в город, и я возьму у него пару уроков. А сейчас не отвлекай меня, — отмахнулся Финн.

Один из зрителей попытался заглянуть ему за плечо, чтобы посмотреть карты, и Финн быстро прижал их к себе — казалось, еще немного, и он зашипит как дикий кот. Кто-то засмеялся.

— Слушай, а ты ничего не знаешь о традициях подшучивать над новичками? — негромко спросила Рей у Джанны. — Как в летнем лагере, по ночам вещи воровать, лицо разрисовывать…

— Нет, — Джанна хмыкнула. — Или ты имеешь в виду посвящение?

— Посвящение?

— Ты не знаешь про посвящение? — спросила Джанна.

— Она не знает про посвящение? — повторил Финн. — Не говори ей!

— Что за посвящение? — спросила Рей.

— Посвящение в археологи, — ответила Джанна серьезно. — Не все его переживают. Часть, не выдержав позора, покидает археологию навсегда, бросает историю, а при виде школьных учебников у них начинается нервный тик. Это правда. Посвящение меняет людей.

Рей вопросительно подняла брови.

— Что?

— Она не должна знать! — сказал Финн наигранно страшным голосом. — Все решится в последнюю неделю экспедиции…

— А, ну то есть _сейчас_ никто ничего делать не будет? — уточнила Рей.

— А что-то случилось? — До Джанны, видимо, дошла некоторая серьезность, с которой Рей ее спрашивала.

— Так. — Рей пожала плечами. — Чьи-то шутки… дурацкие. Поэтому я и спрашиваю. Как я уже говорила — лицо и руки чем-нибудь измазать.

— Это вполне студенческий уровень, — заметила Джанна, — но вряд ли кто-то из наших на такое способен. Лишняя морока, а радости никакой. Мелкая пакость.

— Вот и я так подумала, — ответила Рей. — Но я же не успела никому досадить за эти несколько дней, с чего вдруг такое?

Джанна пожала плечами.

— Дураков везде полно, — сказала она. — У тебя нет замка?

— Замка? — переспросила Рей.

— Да. Не обязательно замок. Просто связываешь вместе бегунки «молнии» вместе какой-нибудь прочной ниткой, чтобы снаружи было не расстегнуть. И все. Будет сильно дергать — разбудит. Главное сама не забудь, если ночью встанешь куда-нибудь, — объяснила Джанна.

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Мне это даже в голову не приходило.

Посидев еще немного и понаблюдав за игрой, Рей пошла к себе, с неохотой выйдя под калящее солнце. Грязные вещи, найденные в рюкзаке, мозолили ей глаза, служа постоянным напоминанием, что кто-то вламывался в ее палатку. Поэтому Рей реквизировала на камералке один из тазиков и занялась стиркой в тени низкого тента возле своей палатки. Было тихо: кто-то ушел на речку, пытаясь хотя бы там спастись от душной жары, кто-то спал, оживление царило лишь возле «игорного» стола. Оттерев свои вещи от грязи и прополоскав их, Рей сначала было повесила их на растяжку, а потом передумала.

Она залезла в палатку, раскалившуюся на солнце, даже несмотря на то, что оба входа были открыты настежь — это не помогало, ведь ветра почти не было. Расчистив место на полу и отодвинув в сторону коврик, Рей переоделась в мокрую одежду и прямо в ней улеглась на пол, подсунув под голову только подушку. Земля под палаткой была прохладной, от мокрой одежды становилось легче, и даже отсутствие мягкого коврика не остановило Рей от от того, чтобы задремать.

***

Факелы чадили, оставляя на стенах нагар. Запах повисал в воздухе, но Рей не обращала на него внимания. Ее путь лежал в последнюю пещеру, где, за низким входом прятался почти круглый зал с огромным куском базальта в центре. Кусок был слегка обтесан, чтобы придать ему более прямоугольную форму, его покрывали желобки. Они змеились, сплетаясь в узоры, вырезанные в камне.

Туда, где ее ждал противник. Рей узнала его, несмотря на золотую маску, закрывавшую верхнюю половину лица. Рей не удивилась, поняв, что это Бен. Она ничему не удивлялась.

Свет единственного факела играл на золотых браслетах и пекторали, на цепочках и бляхах, украшавших его пояс, на медных колечках, вплетенных в волосы. В ножнах у него был такой же нож, как и у нее.

Они двинулись по кругу, сохраняя дистанцию и не отрывая друг от друга взгляда. Рука каждого лежала на ноже.

Бен сделал выпад первым. Он выхватил нож и попытался сорвать дистанцию. Рей уклонилась. Следующий взмах ножа вспорол воздух прямо перед ее лицом, и она сделала ответный удар. Бен двигался навстречу, Рей отступала. Они делали короткие быстрые взмахи, колющие удары, стараясь достать друг друга, но каждый раз не хватало буквально доли секунды.

Рей не чувствовала усталости. Она не отводила взгляда от Бена — несмотря на то, что его губы были упрямо сжаты, его глаза в прорезях маски блестели. Рей стало интересно, чувствует ли он то же, что и она? Предвкушение. Волнение.

Улучив момент, она поднырнула под его руку, когда он пытался достать ее ножом, и ударила его локтем в грудь, вложив в это всю инерцию своего тела.

Бен отшатнулся, неловко зацепился за край базальтовой плиты и рухнул на нее. В следующее же мгновение Рей оказалась на нем сверху, прижимая нож к его шее. Адреналин пел в ее венах, чувства обострились, цвета стали яркими. Вот оно — и Бен знал это, знал о неизбежности и восторге их финала.

Но, вместо того, чтобы провести по шее лезвием, Рей склонилась к Бену и поцеловала его.

***

— Эй!

Рей вздрогнула от прикосновения и резко попыталась сесть, но тело не слушалось, а голова все ещё была где-то во сне. Мысли путались, воздух в палатке был жаркий, как в сауне, а у входа в палатку сидел на корточках Бен и обеспокоенно смотрел на Рей. Это он ее разбудил. Рей от этого легче не становилось, учитывая, что она только что видела во сне.

— Ты жива? — спросил Бен.

— Вроде, — ответила Рей, приподнимаясь на локтях. Голова у нее раскалывалась.

— Вылезай, — сказал Бен. — Ты тут тепловой удар заработаешь. В такую жару нельзя сидеть в палатке.

— А что ты предлагаешь? — ворчливо спросила Рей и схватилась за виски. Ой-ой-ой, как же ломит!

— Можешь посидеть в первой пещере недолго, — сказал Бен. — Пока я там работаю. Никому ни слова, а то туда толпами будут ходить, чтобы спрятаться от жары.

— Ладно. Спасибо. — Рей заставила себя выбраться из палатки, и, когда она выпрямилась в полный рост, ее качнуло. Воздух снаружи даже показался прохладным.

Бен смотрел на нее с возрастающим беспокойством.

— Точно в порядке?

— Мне просто надо в тень, — пробубнила Рей.

— Идём. — Бен протянул ей руку, и Рей, поразмыслив, оперлась на нее. Так действительно было легче.

Солнце нещадно пекло, небо словно выцвело от его жара, равнина вокруг была изжелта-рыжей. Царила тишина, такая, какая царит в саму жару, когда ни одна живая тварь, кроме вездесущих кузнечиков, не рискует выползать из нор. Лагерь тоже молчал, лишь где-то негромко играла музыка да звенели посудой на полевой кухне.

— Все будто вымерли, — заметила Рей.

— Неудивительно, — ответил Бен. — Пишут, что сегодня побит температурный рекорд августа.

Они добрались до пещеры минут за двадцать. Бену приходилось идти гораздо медленнее, и в какой-то момент он предложил Рей ее понести, на что она с возмущением отказалась, отпустила его руку и, в итоге, поползла со скоростью улитки, так что это Бену пришлось смириться, что придут они нескоро.

В пещере Рей опустилась на пол и прислонилась к каменной неровной стене, наслаждаясь холодным сквозняком, веющим из глубины пещеры.

— Не застудись, — предупредил Бен. — Если замёрзнешь, сразу выходи.

— Ладно, ладно, пап, я поняла, — Рей слабо махнула рукой.

Бен покачал головой.

— Знаешь, — заметила Рей, когда он уже направился к лазу вниз, — всё-таки они неправы.

Бен остановился.

— Кто? — спросил он.

— Ну… Все. Насчёт личных отношений. Если бы не они, я бы сейчас умирала от жары внизу, как остальные.

— Ты понимаешь, что это как раз плохо? — уточнил Бен. — Преимущество перед остальными?

— Вот в данный момент — нет, — слабо ответила Рей. — Сейчас я ничего не понимаю. И не соображаю.

— Оно и видно, — согласился Бен. — Не засни.

Он ушел, а Рей осталась сидеть, глядя на бледно-голубое небо, обрамленное входом пещеры, как рамкой. Ни облачка, лишь зыбкая даль. У входа стоял раскладной стул с фонарем и висела куртка — должно быть дежурный забыл. Рей встала, добрела до стула и уселась уже на него, подперев голову руками. Отсюда ей было видно и реку, и лагерь, и расстилающуюся вдаль равнину. Странное это было ощущение: будто кроме них нет больше никого в этом мире.

Но иллюзия разрушилась быстро вместе с самолётом, летящим высоко в небе и оставляющим после себя длинный инверсионный след — единственное подобие облака.

Голова у Рей к тому времени прошла, силы вернулись. Идти вниз не хотелось. Подумав, Рей натянула забытую куртку и отправилась вглубь пещеры. Если Бену не нужна ее помощь, она хотя бы поотвлекает его от работы. Надо же иногда отдыхать.


	7. Chapter 7

Спустившись в лаз, Рей неторопливо двинулась по пещере. Она ощущала странное дежавю — должно быть, сон был виноват. Но, когда она вышла в главную пещеру, ей показалось, что она снова может увидеть факелы и охру на камнях. Кажется, даже нагар на стенах был такой же, как и во сне. На всякий случай Рей ущипнула себя за руку. Ничего удивительного, что ей приснилась пещера — место впечатляющее.

Бен расчищал одно из строений, ссыпая почву в ведра — так ее отсюда выносили рабочие и высыпали в небольшой отвал возле пещеры.

— Что интересного? — спросила Рей.

Бен резко вскинул голову.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он.

— Нет. — Рей пожала плечами. — Просто решила зайти… это запрещено?

Бен вздохнул.

— Если сейчас сюда кто-нибудь придет, они не обрадуются, что ты тут без разрешения, — сказал он. — Что случилось?

— Мне скучно там сидеть, — призналась Рей. — Если хочешь, я могу помочь…

— Нет, — твердо ответил Бен.

Он встал, отряхнул колени и стянул перчатки.

— Ты замерзнешь здесь, — сказал он. — Пойдем, я отведу тебя в лагерь.

По крайней мере, одного Рей добилась: она отвлекла Бена от работы. Ей не очень хотелось возвращаться в лагерь как под конвоем, но поделать ничего было нельзя, судя по непроницаемому выражению лица Бена.

— Что-нибудь новое нашли? — спросила Рей. — Другие ритуальные ножи?

— Нет, ничего такого, — ответил Бен.

— А… — Рей посмотрела вглубь пещеры. Может быть, ей показалось в слабом свете, но завал слегка изменился. Может быть, его начали расчищать. — А когда закончите?

— Сложно сказать, — ответил Бен. — А ты уже хочешь домой?

Рей фыркнула.

— Пока еще нет. Не надейся.

— Наоборот, я трепещу в ужасе и ожидании.

Они вышли из пещеры, Рей повесила куртку обратно на стул и они стали спускаться вниз, в жаркое марево.

— Кажется, я передумала, — сообщила Рей. — В прохладе я готова скучать до самой ночи.

— Не стоит, — ответил Бен. — Помнишь? Никому ни слова, что я тебя туда водил.

— Да помню я, — откликнулась Рей. — С Хакса станется и днем туда охранника выставить.

— Вот именно, — ответил Бен.

***

Вечером, после долгого вечернего раскопа — работа замедлилась, потому что теперь там расчищали погребения в усеченном составе — Рей, отмывшись от пыли, присоединилась к Джанне и Финну на вечернем костре. Костровое место располагалось на значительном удалении от лагеря, трава вокруг него была вытоптана подчистую, и каждый шаг поднимал пыль. Сам костер был небольшим, потому что деревьев тут было мало, дров, соответственно, тоже. Рей с Джанной устроились на пенке, заняв место для Финна рядом с собой.

Народ гомонил, устраиваясь. Костер все время норовил погаснуть, и возле него постоянно кто-то суетился, поднимая пыль. Оглядываясь, Рей заметила знакомую фигуру: Бен стоял чуть в отдалении, не приближаясь к костру и окружившей его компании.

«Интересно, — подумала Рей, — он тут, чтобы за мной следить? Или за другими, чтобы не пьянствовали?»

Почти уверенная, что он ее видит, Рей подняла руку и помахала ему. Бен не ответил. Может, и правда не видел. Или присматривал за теми мужиками, чьих имен Рей еще не узнала, которые явно разливали что-то горячительное по маленьким стаканам в своей тесной компании.

— Бдит, — прокомментировала Джанна, заметив Бена. — Ладно, хоть просто смотрит, а не выступает с лекцией, как Хакс.

— Так я и не дождалась этой знаменитой лекции, — посетовала Рей.

— Какие твои годы! — Рядом с ними уселся на пенку Финн. — Еще три недели впереди. Еще и не такое услышишь.

По рукам, наконец, пошла гитара — то единственное, для чего стоило посещать костер. Финн с невозмутимым видом цедил что-то из кружки-непроливайки через трубочку, а на вопрос Джанны ответил, пожав плечами:

— Отыгрался.

— Нет, я скорее поверю, что караван ограбил, — заметила Джанна. — Дай сюда.

Рей подобрала ноги, положила подбородок на колени, глядя на пламя костра и слушая хриплый голос, поющий про каторжников, отправленных в Новый Южный Уэльс. Когда она подняла взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Бена, он уже ушел.

***

На следующий день в один из перерывов Митака объявил, что на соседнем раскопе расчищают погребение более позднего времени и предложил всем желающим сходить посмотреть — обогатиться знаниями, так сказать. Желающих оказалось немного — Рей и еще одна девушка. Митака нахлобучил свою панаму, вылез из-под тента под палящее солнце и повел их на соседний раскоп.

Там перерыв как раз закончился, и все возвращались к работе, но гостям были рады. Большинство рабочих, по крайней мере, а вот женщина, командовавшая там — мисс Унамо — явно была не в восторге от визитеров.

Присев на корточки Рей осторожно, чтобы не обрушить край ямы, наклонилась вперед.

— А спуститься можно? — спросила она.

— Нет, — сухо ответила Унамо. — Фотографировать тоже нельзя.

— Да знаем мы, — фыркнула другая девушка.

Когда-то давно над погребением было сооружено какое-то низкое каменное строение, но теперь оно осыпалось и его разобрали. А под ним нашли скелет. Он лежал головой на восток, чуть завалившись на бок. Вокруг головы во множестве были рассыпаны медные окислившиеся колечки, которые были вплетены в волосы покойного при жизни, скрещенные на груди руки украшали медные, позеленевшие браслеты. Медные украшения были на поясе, от которого остались лишь иссохшие фрагменты кожаных полосок, на груди. Кости и не до конца расчищенная земля мешали рассмотреть, и Рей наклонилась еще ниже, пытаясь вглядеться. Ей показалось, что кости слегка разрознены, и словно перемешаны.

— Осторожнее, — заметила Унамо. — Край!

— У него пектораль на груди? — спросила Рей.

— Похоже на то, — ответила Унамо.

— А что с костями? — спросила Рей. — Почему они так перемешаны?

— Предположителтно после ритуального разрушения останков, — пояснила Унамо. — Митака, ваша экскурсия еще долго продлится? Нам нужно работать! И _вам_ тоже.

— Мы уже уходим, — ответил Митака. — Это, — продолжил он, обращаясь к Рей, — и есть те переселенцы, которых искал профессор Сноук. Это очевидно и по форме погребения, и по погребальному инвентарю…

— Дофельд, — сухо заметила Унамо.

— Уже уходим, — повторил Митака. — Идемте, девушки.

Рей торопливо поднялась на ноги и последовала за ним. Удивительно. Почти как в ее сне… хотя, что тут может быть удивительного? Скорее всего, Рей услышала где-то краем уха про погребения такого типа, а воображение дорисовало. Но все-таки… Рей обернулась, бросив прощальный взгляд на захоронение. Интересно, найдут ли они здесь какие-нибудь маски?

Они уже заканчивали зачистку на своем раскопе, но вылезло очередное младенческое погребение, и Митака со вздохом велел углубляться.

— Нескончаемое кладбище, — пожаловалась Джанна. — Они в материк вкапывались?

— Похоже на то, — вздохнула Рей.

Ноги напекало — сегодня она решила прийти на раскоп в шортах, а не в штанах, получила несколько комментариев и комплиментов от совершенно незнакомых мужиков, пока шла сюда, и только сейчас начала размышлять о том, что идея ходить на раскоп в шортах, даже залившись кремом от загара, — так себе.

— А как там жмур на соседнем раскопе? — спросила Джанна.

— Нормально, — ответила Рей. — Лежит, есть не просит. Посмотреть толком не дали, — добавила она обиженно. — Трясутся, спешат…

— Привыкай, — сказала Джанна. — Ты опять будешь торчать возле домиков после обеда? С описью.

— Да, наверное, — Рей пожала плечами. — Мне иногда помогают…

— То же мне, нашли бесплатную рабочую силу, — фыркнула Джанна. — И зачем ты в это ввязалась?

— Они взяли меня под честное слово, — ответила Рей.

— Вот и пользовалась бы привилегиями честного слова, — посоветовала Джанна, — вместо того, чтобы работать за «спасибо».

— Да все нормально, — ответила Рей. — И профессор Сноук рассказывает интересные вещи…

— Да уж, — заметила Джанна.

Она посмотрела в сторону гор, где была пещера.

— Ни разу у нас на раскопе не появлялся, ты заметила? — добавила она. — Неужели все время там сидит?

***

После обеда Рей заняла свое место под тентом вместе с ноутбуком, штангенциркулем и находками. Жара царила ужасная, казалось, что тенты скоро начнут плавиться и стекать вниз. Вечерний раскоп отложили еще на один час и обрадовали всех, что завтра придется встать раньше, чтобы успеть поработать, пока прохладно. Митака схлопотал тепловой удар, а температурный рекорд был побит — опять.

Сноук, как обычно, зашел проведать Рей.

— Возможно, вам нужна помощь? — спросил он. — Материала все больше, времени меньше… Никто из ваших знакомых не желает заняться описью вместо вечернего раскопа?

— Я спрошу, — ответила Рей. — Вроде бы я не очень медленно работаю.

— Нет, нет, все прекрасно, — заверил ее Сноук. Он уселся напротив и подпер подбородок длинной ладонью.

— Как ваша спина? — спросила Рей, не поднимая взгляда от монитора.

— Пока хорошо, спасибо, — ответил Сноук. — Приятно, что вы интересуетесь. В наше время молодежь занята лишь интернетом.

— Просто вы — приятный человек, — ответила Рей. — Как тут не поинтересоваться. И вы очень интересно рассказываете…

Она ненадолго отвлеклась от замеров, подняв взгляд на Сноука.

— Знаете, — начала она, — у меня так и не было времени отыскать ваши статьи. Да еще интернет тут ловит просто ужасно. Не могли бы вы хотя бы немного рассказать, о чем ваша работа? Что за племена сюда пришли, какие обряды принесли с собой. — Рей кивнула на жаровенку, которая уже привычно курилась чем-то душистым на своем месте.

— Вас интересует что-то конкретное? — спросил Сноук.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Нет, скорее все в целом.

— Ну… — Сноук выпрямился. — Я склонен считать, что эта культура родственна ольмекам. Радиоуглеродный анализ внесет ясность в датировку, но считаю, что они откололись от них — или, будучи другой группой, были ассимилированы не до конца, сохранив часть своего уклада, и по какой-то причине вынуждены были уйти. Они прошли долгий путь… — Сноук посмотрел вдаль. — Представьте, сколько времени им потребовалось. Они уходили в никуда, и все для того, чтобы сохранить свои традиции, свою веру…

— Да? — осторожно спросила Рей.

— Их можно было назвать магами. Одаренными. Вас могут смутить их кровавые ритуалы, эти битвы и убийства, но, согласитесь, в этом нет ничего нового, — Сноук взглянул на Рей. — Вся культура Южной Америки пропитана этим. Но отличия были… Вы верите в чудеса?

Вопрос был неожиданным. Рей озадаченно вскинула брови.

— Не знаю, — призналась она. — Мне кажется, что существует что-то непознанное, вне нашего материалистского мира, но…

Но Сноук ее не дослушал. Он продолжил:

— Согласно записям испанцев, они могли творить настоящие чудеса.

Рей кивнула.

— А смерть? Они подходили к этому как к чести. Как к дару, — сказал Сноук. — Не умереть, но вознестись. Подарить мир соплеменникам. Я думаю, нашим современникам стоит брать с них пример, вам так не кажется?

Рей пожала плечами. Разговор зашел куда-то не туда. Но казалось, что Сноука это вполне устраивает. Он кивнул, будто соглашаясь с чем-то, а потом взглянул на часы.

— Мне пора, — сказал он, вставая из-за стола. — Очень приятно беседовать с вами, Рей. Вы прекрасный слушатель.

Остаток дня Рей провела в одиночестве, описывая находки. Находок было много, и после ужина Рей задержалась еще немного, чтобы доделать то, что не успела, и разложить все по коробкам. Закончила она, когда уже стало темнеть, и заторопилась к своей палатке, решив поспешить с водными процедурами: пробираться в кабинку на ощупь ей совсем не улыбалось.

Подойдя к душевым, Рей заметила в очереди Бена и направилась к нему. Вечер был уже поздний, ажиотаж схлынул. Возле одной из кабинок горел фонарь, освещая припозднившихся купальщиков.

— Место встречи изменить нельзя, да? — спросила Рей, обращаясь к Бену.

Он обернулся, глядя на нее, а потом перевел взгляд на ее ноги.

— Тебя жизнь ничему не учит? — спросил он. — Обгорела?

— Чуть-чуть, — возразила Рей. — Потому что невозможно жариться на раскопе в штанах.

Бен возвел глаза к небу с видом человека, который знал, что так все и будет.

— И вообще, кто бы говорил, — добавила Рей. — Ты целыми днями сидишь в прохладной пещере! Поменялся бы с кем-нибудь на денек, с тем же Митакой. Он совершенно не переносит жару.

— У Митаки свое дело, у меня свое, — возразил Бен. — Дофельд занимается тем, чем нужно. Ему нужно, а не кому-то другому.

В этот момент дверца кабинки открылась, и оттуда выскользнула девушка в коротком халате и со скрученным в тюрбан полотенцем на голове.

— Мистер Соло, — сказала она с улыбкой, — свободно.

— Я вижу, Базин, — ответил Бен.

Но стоило Базин сделать несколько шагов, как она оступилась, зашипев от боли, и Бен тут же подхватил ее под руку.

— Нога все еще болит? — спросил он серьезно. — Надо было носить эластичную повязку.

— Ерунда, — Базин улыбнулась. — Всего-то ушиб. Не проводите меня? А то я упаду где-нибудь по пути.

— Разумеется, — Бен очень знакомо вздохнул и сказал, обращаясь к Рей:

— Иди в душ. А всем желающим говори, что за тобой занято.

Базин оперлась о его плечи с драматическим видом, Бен обнял ее за талию, и они зашагали к палаткам. Рей было направилась к душу, но остановилась и, обернувшись, следила за ними, пока они не скрылись, чувствуя странную неприязнь. И этот человек затирал ей про недопустимость «личного»? А на самого девушки вешаются, и он стоит с таким видом — да ерунда, вешайтесь, у меня плечи широкие, на всех хватит…

«Так, стоп», — остановила Рей саму себя и зашла в кабинку. Слив забился чьими-то волосами, и под шлепанцами неприятно чавкала вода. Рей поморщилась.

Она что, ревнует? Ну, да, было приятно думать, что навязчивая забота Бена направлена только на нее одну. Даже не приятно… Рей задумалась. Она бы с удовольствием избавилась от этого пристального надзора, но в этом что-то было. Что-то, чего она не могла объяснить.

А теперь она ощущала странное разочарование — что она не единственная на свете, на кого может быть направлено внимание Бена Соло.

«Какая глупость!» — подумала Рей и приказала себе забыть об этом. Она приоткрыла дверь, ногой выгребла из кабинки лишнюю воду, брезгливо морщась, а потом заперлась, торопливо сняла с себя одежду и включила воду, чтобы поскорее смыть остатки чужого мыла с ног.

Когда она вышла из душа, Бен еще не появился, и это странным образом усилило ее разочарование.

***

Сон повторялся.

Почти каждую ночь Рей теперь поднималась по тропе к пещере.

…В этот раз Бен почти достал ее ножом: Рей чувствовала как саднит и ноет порез на животе, но это не могло ее остановить. Он был слишком неповоротливым. Слишком… в очередной раз обрушив его на алтарь Рей была почти уверена, сегодня все закончится так, как должно. Но ее тело действовало само по себе, и Рей оставалось лишь наблюдать, не без удовольствия, как ее руки вдавливают плечи Бена в теплый камень алтаря. Было в этом что-то удовлетворительное.

И в этот момент каким-то непостижимым образом две реальности: реальность сна и реальность, в которой Рей отправилась спать, стараясь игнорировать легкую досаду — переплелись.

Кто вообще такая эта Базин? Бен отвечал за Рей — она была его «личным интересом», это ей он выносил мозг, и это ее право — виснуть на нем. Которое она подтвердит действием.

Оседлав его бедра, Рей недвусмысленно потерлась о его пах. Она чувствовала, как Бен напрягся, и сильнее прижала его к камню. Она победила. Она могла делать все, что ей захочется.

Даже поцеловать его…

Чего, конечно, никогда не случится на самом деле, но это же был сон, пусть и очень реальный, и порез саднил, отвлекая Рей. Когда она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Бена, на его животе остался кровавый отпечаток. Рей целовала его, удерживая за руки, и восторг и предвкушение ширились у нее глубоко в груди. Она выпрямилась, отпустив его совсем ненадолго — ей хотелось снять с него маску, увидеть его лицо, и Бен тут же ухватил ее за бедра, прижимая к себе.

Маску трогать было нельзя, и почему-то Рей ощутила сильное сожаление. Она хотела видеть его лицо, как он видел ее.

Но все это было неважно в данный момент, потому что Бен прижал ее к себе сильнее, и Рей безошибочно почувствовала, насколько он тверд. Она поцеловала его снова: в губы, в уголок рта, отмечая короткой дорожкой из поцелуев линию челюсти. _Она_ победила, _он_ был в ее власти, был ее черед править — и Рей могла позволить себе все, что угодно. Прикусив тонкую полоску кожи на его шее, она двинула бедрами, чувствуя, как руки Бена сдвигают ее набедренную повязку в сторону. В другое время она была не против проявления инициативы, но не сейчас.

— Не двигайся, — прошептала Рей Бену на ухо.

Она схватила его за запястья и отвела ладони в стороны от себя, прижимая их к камню. Потерлась дразнящее о его член и приподнялась, и Бен двинул бедрами ей навстречу, не желая разрывать контакт, не желая смиряться.

Тихий голос в ее голове повторял: «Да, да, да» — на разные лады, но Рей не собиралась торопиться. У них впереди была вся ночь, да что там — весь год.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Начало главы... ну, такоэ. Трэшовое (в плане - по настрою сильно отличается от предшествующего текста, но у нас тут история об одержимости есличо).
> 
> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО

Проснувшись, Рей некоторое время лежала, глядя в потолок палатки. Ей впервые жизни снились _настолько_ реалистичные эротические сны. Это даже слегка пугало. Странно было видеть во сне конкретного человека из своего окружения. Рей казалось, что уж кого-кого, но точно не Бена Соло она будет видеть в своих ночных грезах. Да даже Финн — и тот был куда вероятнее!

Наконец Рей медленно села, морщась от противного склизкого ощущения между ног — нет, вот _такое_ с ней действительно впервые. Да что с ней творится? Рей провела по внутренней стороне бедра пальцами и озадаченно уставилась на них. Ладно, она не эксперт в градациях вязкости и цвета, но то, что осталось на них и на ткани (снаружи, а не внутри, вот что важно!), было мало похоже на ее собственные выделения. Скорее на… чью-то сперму.

— Какого?..

Несколько мгновений Рей пыталась уложить это в голове, а потом не сдержала возглас отвращения и торопливым рывком раскрыла пачку салфеток так, что она порвалась. Выхватив целый ком салфеток, Рей стала тщательно вытирать все со внутренней стороны бедер и в промежности, больше всего желая вымыться — с учетом того, что наиболее ушлые занимали душ еще до общего подъема, об этом можно было забыть до обеда. Потом она стащила с себя свои оскверненные трусы и продолжила оттирать кожу, надеясь, что сквозь ткань ничего не просочилось.

Нет, этого не может быть, не может быть! Как?! Она всегда спала чутко — жизнь приучила. Может, Рей и уставала, но она бы точно поняла, что кто-то влез к ней в палатку и пытается воспользоваться ее телом!.. А вдруг сон потому и был таким ярким и реалистичным — это был не сон? Не совсем сон, если уж на то пошло.

В этот момент Рей стало страшно. С ней что-то случилось ночью. Кто-то случился… Нет, нет, нет, такого быть не может.

Рей посмотрела на «молнию» входа. Она не могла вспомнить, связывала ли она вчера бегунки вместе по совету Джанны. Сейчас с замком все было как обычно. Никаких ниток.

Нет, нет, нет! Это был сон, просто сон, ничего такого не происходило на самом деле!

Потому что, если предположить, что это случилось, значит тот, кто это сделал, ходит рядом. Смотрит на нее каждый день, возможно даже здоровается по утрам и сидит с ней за одним столом.

Рей передернуло, и она затрясла головой в оголтелом отрицании.

Нет, нет, _нет_!

Но что тогда? Она попыталась припомнить, проявлял ли к ней кто-то пристальное внимание? Да никто, кроме Бена, но и тот действовал скорее из чувства долга. Да и про маньяков пишут, что они, обычно, долго присматриваются к жертве… Или нет? Или они наоборот действуют спонтанно? Что Рей точно помнила, так это то, что в большинстве случаев насильники — не незнакомцы, а из вполне близкого окружения. Она задумалась, размышляя об этом, оттирая себя почти до боли. Истратив почти всю пачку, Рей запихнула ком грязных салфеток в пакет вместе с бельем, крепко завязала его и оттолкнула подальше, брезгуя к нему даже прикасаться.

Бен не был похож на человека, который способен на такое. Да, характер у него так себе, но он явно не псих. Ведь Рей могла проснуться. Закричать. Рассказать обо всем. Чтобы так рисковать, нужно быть совсем отбитым.

Или точно знать, что она не проснется.

Но Рей даже сама этого знать не могла

Сначала уголь, потом ее ноги и одежда в грязи, теперь это… Поначалу Рей могла еще назвать это розыгрышем или неудачной шуткой, но не теперь. Нужно поговорить с кем-то об этом. Рассказать обо всем.

Рей обхватила голову руками. А вдруг ее чем-то заразили? Чем-нибудь, что не лечится? А вдруг что-нибудь все-таки протекло внутрь, и ее таблетки не сработали?

— Рей, ты встаешь?

От голоса Джанны Рей дернулась так, что вместе с ней, наверно, вздрогнула вся палатка. Посмотрев на часы, она ужаснулась: она просидела так больше получаса.

— Да, сейчас, — отозвалась Рей. — Никак не проснусь.

На завтраке Рей почти ничего не ела — не было аппетита. Она постоянно оглядывалась исподтишка — не смотрит ли на нее кто-то, не наблюдает ли за реакцией. Нет, все было как обычно. Никто за ней не следил. А Рей, между тем, пришла к выводу, что ей срочно необходимы соседи, ведь таинственный маньяк точно побоится лезть в палатку, где куча народа. И она поинтересовалась у Джанны и Финна:

— Ребята, а вы не слышали ничего ночью? Никто не ходил возле палаток?

Финн и Джанна переглянулись.

— Я крепко сплю, — ответил Финн.

— Я ничего не слышала, — ответила Джанна. — Нет, что-то слышу иногда, но в палатке тяжело понять, откуда именно доносится звук. А что?

— Да ничего… — Рей вздохнула и спросила: — Ребят, а у вас место еще на одного найдется?

— Ты хочешь к нам переехать? — уточнил Финн.

— Да, — сокрушенно отозвалась Рей. — Хотя бы на несколько ночей.

— Все в порядке? — с подозрением спросила Джанна.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответила Рей. — Мне кажется, кто-то надо мной очень нехорошо шутит.

«Более чем нехорошо, и это совсем не шутки», — добавила она про себя.

— Если все серьезно, может, к начальству обратишься? — предложила Джанна.

Рей кивнула.

— Собираюсь это сделать.

Но к кому обратиться? К Бену? Рей посмотрела на него: он выглядел усталым, но внимательно слушал, что говорил ему Сноук. Он же сам говорил, что за нее отвечает. Ладно, но как она расскажет, что произошло этой ночью? Если она сама не может это объяснить. Как можно не проснуться, когда кто-то яростно дрочит, стоя над тобой? Или даже не стоя… Невозможно, если тебя перед этим не опоили. А Рей точно никто не опаивал, она ела и пила с общего стола, ее тарелка и кружка всегда были перед ней. Да еще этот сон…

«Вот как я буду рассказывать ему об этом, если я до сих пор хорошо помню, как во сне сначала избиваю Бена — я буквально чувствовала это! А потом с ним же и… — Рей снова передернуло. — Как я вообще смогу ему такое рассказать, он же не криминальный психолог и не коп, который о таком слышит регулярно? Я вообще его не знаю!»

А если вызвать полицию?

Рей нервно вгрызлась в ноготь на мизинце, игнорируя полную тарелку еды. Она может вызвать полицию. Доказательств у нее — полный пакет. Правда тогда экспедицию придется свернуть. Полицейские будут шастать везде… если вообще сюда доедут. Если вообще тут есть нормальный участок, а не офис с шерифом и двумя помощниками, которые посчитают, что ничего ужасного не произошло. Не убили же, не изнасиловали…

С тихим стоном Рей положила голову на стол и прикрыла ее руками. Что делать? Рассказать? Кому?

— Эй, Рей, ты чего? — раздался голос Джанны.

И хотя у Рей оставались глубокие сомнения, она решила пока умолчать о ночном происшествии. А вот о том, что точно было, следовало рассказать.

Рей снова посмотрела на Бена. Как он отнесется к ее рассказу?

Бен почувствовал ее взгляд и посмотрел на нее в ответ. Они с Рей глядели друг на друга некоторое время, а потом одновременно отвели глаза.

А ведь Сноук, несмотря на то, что Рей все еще его немного побаивалась, всегда относился к ней с вниманием. Хотя она не его студентка и вообще попала сюда по воле случая. Может, стоило с ним об этом поговорить?

Решившись, Рей торопливо вылезла из-за стола. Сноук как раз собирался уходить вместе с Фазмой и Хаксом, и Рей нагнала его уже снаружи.

— Профессор! — окликнула она его, запыхавшись.

Сноук остановился, посмотрев на нее. Хакс уставился на Рей с очевидным раздражением, Фазма вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Вы не уделите мне пару минут своего внимания? — заискивающе спросила Рей, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке под этим перекрестьем взглядов. — Это очень важно.

***

— Это и впрямь серьезно, — заметил Сноук, когда Рей рассказала ему, что творится с ее приезда: уголь на руках, грязь, ее испачканные вещи. — Тебе следовало рассказать об этом раньше.

Он уставился на Рей немигающим взглядом. Его глаза серо-голубые, выцветшие, напоминали небо над раскопом, пока еще прохладное — но ненадолго. Они с Рей устроились под тентами возле домиков. Все уже разошлись, и это было гарантом того, что никто, тем более таинственный «шутник», их не послушает.

— Почему ты решила рассказать об этом именно сейчас? — спросил Сноук. — Ничего больше не произошло?

Рей размышляла несколько секунд: сказать, не сказать? — а потом уверенно ответила:

— Нет. Просто я поразмыслила, и это начало меня пугать. Что кто-то забирается в палатку без моего ведома и может сделать все, что угодно.

— Да, ситуация неприятная, — признал Сноук. — Мы подумаем над этим, но я бы не хотел привлекать к произошедшему внимание. Возможно, тебе стоит переехать?

— Я уже думала об этом, — сказала Рей. — Так и сделаю. Сегодня же!

— Хорошо, что ты рассказала об этом, Рей. — Сноук ободряюще ей улыбнулся. — В крайнем случае ты всегда можешь спрятаться у меня.

Рей нервно рассмеялась.

— Это уже будет чересчур, — сказала она. — Спасибо за понимание, профессор.

Рей встала из-за стола — ей уже давно пора было идти на работу.

— Если я что-то узнаю, я сообщу, — сказал Сноук. — Удачного дня, Рей. Береги себя.

***

После долгих и жарких часов на раскопе — они, наконец, закончили с могильником, и вечером должны были начать его засыпать — наступил долгожданный обеденный перерыв. Сам обед в горло не лез, зато вода в баках заканчивалась моментально — не успевали наливать. Рей и Джанна вяло ковырялись в тарелках, Финн, подобно азиатам, пил горячий чай. Он утверждал, что ему от этого становится легче и уговаривал всех попробовать, но желающих пока не находилось.

— Мы пойдем на реку, — сказала Джанна, отодвигая тарелку. — Жара невыносимая, а там должно быть немного прохладнее.

— Из нее пьют коровы, — привычно напомнила Рей.

— Пусть пьют дальше. Я хочу успеть охладиться прежде, чем она обмелеет.

Джанна была права: речка стала уже, обнажился вязкий ил у берега, в котором тут же принялись откладывать яйца мелкие противные мухи и москиты.

— Ты с нами? — спросил Финн.

— Я подумаю, — ответила Рей.

У нее не было настроения болтаться с кем-то у реки, поэтому она решила, что проще будет занять себя работой.

— Кстати, не хочешь вместо раскопа вечером заняться описью? — спросила Рей у Джанны. — Сноук не против.

— Нет. — Джанна покачала головой. — Я приехала за лопатным спортом. Часами глядеть в монитор я и дома могу.

— Как хочешь, — вздохнула Рей.

Но после обеда Рей отловил Бен и отвел в сторону. Рей гадала, о чем он хочет с ней пообщаться, тем более, что после долгих часов, когда она была занята выматывающей работой, а ее голова — подозрениями, одно другого страшнее, Бена ей видеть как-то не хотелось.

— Ты рассказала Сноуку, — обвиняющее заметил Бен безо всяких предисловий, — но не мне! Хотя это моя обязанность — следить, чтобы все было в порядке!

— А что бы ты ответил, если бы я сказала, что кто-то пытается… напугать меня или подшутить? — огрызнулась Рей.

— Сказал бы, что это может быть серьезно и предложил переехать к кому-нибудь, кого ты знаешь.

— Я уже договорилась с Финном и Джанной, они могут потесниться, — пробурчала Рей. — И профессор понимающе отнесся к моему рассказу…

— А я, значит, непонимающе! — в тоне Бена добавилось праведного возмущения.

— Я вообще не могу понять, как ты ко мне относишься! — резко ответила Рей.

Повисла пауза. Рей не смотрела на Бена, зато он точно смотрел на нее — она чувствовала его взгляд.

— У твоих друзей трехместная палатка? — спросил он, наконец.

— Да, но, — Рей вздохнула. — Кое-какие вещи мы можем переложить в мою, чтобы было посвободнее.

— Или ты можешь переехать ко мне.

На секунду Рей показалось, что она ослышалась. Она медленно повернулась к Бену, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Что?

— Ты можешь переехать ко мне. — Бен вздохнул, но Рей уже настолько привыкла к его мученическим вздохам, что воспринимала их как обычный шумовой фон. — В домике закрывается дверь. А я сам не сплю допоздна.

— О, — выдавила Рей. — Спасибо. Но… я не хочу тебя стеснять.

— Об этом надо было сказать недели две назад моему дяде, — сварливо заметил Бен, но тут же переменил тон. — Я живу один, и ты никому не помешаешь. А вот вам втроем будет тесно.

— Палатка трехместная, — слабо заметила Рей.

— Да, именно поэтому они взяли трехместную на двоих — ведь в ней так вольготно и просторно… когда в ней двое, а не трое.

— Ты живешь один? — уточнила Рей. — Не с Хаксом?

— Хакс живет с Фазмой, — рассеянно заметил Бен.

— Они?.. — Рей многозначительно вскинула брови.

— Нет, просто им удобно жить вместе. Так привыкли. Со мной жил Митака, но он почему-то предпочел переехать в палатку.

— Странно, и почему же, — пробормотала Рей. — Ладно. Я согласна. А это не вызовет никаких… вопросов?

— Ты уже все выложила Сноуку — не вызовет, — ответил Бен. — Он единственный человек, чье мнение стоит учитывать.

— А остальные? — спросила Рей, имея в виду прочих присных Сноука. — Что они подумают?

Бен снова вздохнул.

— Если будут какие-то замечания, скажешь им правду.

— Это все равно будет выглядеть очень странно, — заметила Рей.

— Более странно, чем то, что ты попросилась в палатку к соседям?

Рей подумала и ответила:

— Да.

Бен прикрыл глаза ладонью и сказал:

— Я умываю руки. Поступай как знаешь.

— Нет-нет, — быстро сказала Рей. — Спасибо за предложение, и я принимаю его… Спасибо. Правда.

«В конце концов, — подумала она, — какая разница, кто и что скажет? У них же тут _субординация_ , вон и Хакс с Фазмой живут в домике вдвоем совершенно платонически и чисто по работе».

— Помочь тебе с вещами? — спросил Бен.

***

Переезд Рей в домик привлек гораздо больше внимания, чем она предполагала. Во-первых, когда они с Беном перетаскивали вещи, на это собрались посмотреть все соседи. Финн с Джанной если и удивились, то не сильно, ведь Рей им рассказала, в общих чертах, что происходило.

— Хорошо, что ты теперь будешь под присмотром, — сказала Джанна, пока Рей собирала палатку.

— И будешь спать на настоящей кровати, — добавил Финн с завистью. Хотя кто бы говорил, у них с Джанной были отличные матрасы, в то время, как Рей спала на тонком самонадувающемся коврике.

Во-вторых, когда они уже почти закончили, их у домиков встретил Сноук.

— А, Рей, ты решила спрятаться от неуемного шутника у Бена? — спросил он. — Это правильно. Здесь ты будешь в безопасности.

— Я знаю, — ответила Рей. — Если это может бросить какую-то тень на репутацию Бена, то я уйду.

— Поздно уже, — сумрачно ответил Бен. — Просто игнорируй, если кто-то будет делать замечания. Ежу понятно, что мы тут не романтику собрались разводить.

— Да, — Сноук кивнул. — Заодно ты сможешь плотнее заняться изучением материалов.

— Спасибо, — сказала Рей.

Так Рей переехала на настоящую кровать к Бену Соло (не к нему самому, разумеется, а в его домик. На соседнюю кровать. Не его), и не могла сказать, что испытывает от этого радостные чувства. Как, впрочем, и сам Бен. С другой стороны, по его хмурому лицу понять что-то было сложно. Он вполне мог действительно огорчиться, что Рей не пошла к нему со своими проблемами — кто его знает.

— Эта кровать твоя, — сказал Бен, указав на одну из коек, когда они вошли. — Подушку Митака забрал с собой…

— У меня есть своя, — поспешно сказала Рей.

— Можешь разложить вещи здесь… под кроватью занято, — добавил Бен, увидев, как Рей пытается запихнуть рюкзак под кровать.

— Вот тут. — Он указал на пару свободных полок стеллажа. — Надеюсь, тебе хватит места.

— У меня не так много вещей, — ответила Рей.

Домик Бена напоминал домик Фазмы: две койки, стеллажи, стол с ноутбуком и настольной лампой, запечатанные коробки с промытыми и описанными находками. На спинке одной из коек висела футболка, под потолком — лампа.

— Хорошо, — сказал Бен. — Располагайся. Если тебе нужно будет переодеться или…

— Я разберусь, — сказала Рей. — Попрошу тебя отвернуться. Не думаю, что ты станешь подсматривать. Я не буду, если ты попросишь.

— Не буду, — ответил Бен.

Рей быстро распихала свои вещи на полке, поставив рюкзак в угол, уложила на кровать свою подушку и спальник и пришла к выводу, что все — она переехала.

— А тут почти уютно, — заметила Рей. — Во сколько ты ложишься?

— Поздно, — ответил Бен. — Но я постараюсь не мешать. Если ноутбук будет сильно шуметь, уйду под навес.

— Нет, я засыпаю где угодно, — заверила Рей. — Мне даже отбойный молоток не помешает заснуть.

Она взглянула на часы и охнула: уже пора было идти к профессору, помогать с описью находок. Он же освободил Рей от вечернего раскопа ради такого, и Рей была совсем не против.

— Мне пора, — сказала она. — Находки ждут.

— Будь осторожна, — заметил Бен.

Рей закатила глаза.

— Я ничего не сломаю и не разобью, не переживай.

В ответ Бен лишь тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Неважно, — сказал он. — Не перегрейся, под тентами тоже душно.

Больше они с Беном днем не виделись: он ушел в пещеру, Рей просидела с описью до самого позднего вечера — даже глаза начали болеть. Закончив, она отнесла ноутбук в домик Сноука — самого профессора не было, но он разрешил ей заходить, если нужно что-то взять — сходила умыться, перекинулась парой слов с Джанной и Финном… А вернувшись в домик, Рей увидела, что Бен уже спит: прямо в одежде, лежа поверх не расстеленной кровати.

— Тоже мне, сова, — тихонько фыркнула Рей.

Она быстро переоделась под спальником, проверила дверь — заперта ли, и легла спать, оставив включенной настольную лампу.

***

После переезда на протяжении нескольких дней Рей никто не беспокоил. Она все еще плохо высыпалась, но никаких подозрительно-эротических снов ей не снилось, и никаких таинственных следов на ней не оставалось. Похоже, что план сработал, шутки закончились.

С Беном они пересекались только утром и вечером. И ночью — но это не считается, ведь ночью люди спят.

«Вот только бы спать получалось выспаться нормально», — думала Рей, укладываясь по вечерам. Вроде бы и кровать, и покой — а каждое утро Рей чувствовала себя стабильно вымотанной. И лишь то, что просыпаясь, она видела такое же уставшее лицо Бена, немного примиряло ее с таким положением дел.

Бен явно пожалел о своем предложении — Рей была в этом уверена, замечая порой взгляды, которые он на нее бросает — но не торопился отзывать свое приглашение и отправлять ее к Финну и Джанне.

Лишь один раз Бен задал Рей странный вопрос, заставивший ее задуматься, действительно ли от нее отстали.

Прошедшая ночь была ужасно жаркой, настолько, что хотелось снять с себя кожу. Если бы Рей спала в своей палатке одна, она бы разделась до трусов. Ночуя в одном домике с Беном она этого сделать не могла — приходилось терпеть, лежа поверх покрывала в шортах и футболке. Бен, судя по всему, страдал тоже, но ему было проще — он-то мог снять футболку.

Из-за душной жары казалось, что даже дышать тяжело. После отбоя, когда лагерь затих, Рей вертелась в кровати почти час, а потом приняла решение: постелила на пол спальник и легла прямо так.

— Думаешь, так будет прохладнее? — донесся до нее голос Бена.

— Надеюсь, — ответила Рей.

Скрипнули пружины матраса, и Рей увидела смутные очертания фигуры Бена — он последовал ее примеру и тоже переместился на пол.

— Мы можем открыть дверь, — предложил он. — Если ты не… против.

— Против, — быстро ответила Рей.

Но, полежав так еще пять минут, она сокрушенно добавила:

— Я не знаю. Я уже готова лечь спать снаружи.

— Можем лечь вдвоем, — предложил Бен. — Кто-нибудь один точно проснется, если пожалует твой навязчивый поклонник.

— Это не мой поклонник! — огрызнулась Рей. — Извини, — добавила она немного погодя. — Нас… будут кусать комары и москиты.

— У меня есть противомоскитная лампа.

— Ко всему готов! — Рей хмыкнула. — Если хочешь — то открывай.

Бен помолчал немного, а потом ответил:

— Попробую потерпеть.

Наконец их сморил сон: когда Рей уже казалось, что еще немного — и они встретят рассвет.

А утром, когда зазвонил будильник, Рей долго не могла встать — так болела спина от неудобной ночевки. Бен, вопреки его привычке вставать сразу же, тоже некоторое время лежал не шевелясь.

— Доброе утро, — сказала Рей негромко.

Бен не ответил.

— Ты не… — он сел, хмурясь. — Ничего не слышала ночью?

— А что случилось? — спросила Рей, насторожившись. — Ты что-то слышал?

— Нет. — Бен покачал головой. — Ничего, не обращай внимания. Наверное, сон.

Рей кивнула, но поднявшись на ноги, охнула. Начавшие оформляться подозрения тут же вылетели у нее из головы, когда верхнюю часть спины свело от боли.

— Больше никаких ночевок на полу, — решила Рей, медленно выпрямилась и потягиваясь. — Как думаешь?

— Да, — ответил Бен мрачно. — Определенно.

Он рассматривал свои руки, будто ожидал увидеть на них что-то, а заметив взгляд Рей, направленный на него, заторопился и начал торопить ее, уверяя, что они уже опаздывают на завтрак.

***

Сегодня Рей описывала находки не в одиночестве. Вместе с ней было несколько девушек, в том числе та самая Базин, которую Бен тогда провожал до палатки. Компанию им составлял Митака, поймавший очередной тепловой удар и освобожденный от активной работы до завтра. В компании составление описей явно пошло побыстрее: пока девушки описывали материалы с других раскопов, Митака присматривал за ними и помогал Рей закончить с ее описью, периодически прерываясь и тяжелыми вздохами опуская голову на сложенные на столешнице руки. Его жалели, но на предложения пойти и отлежаться Митака отвечал отказом. Рей подозревала, что он побаивается Сноука. Также она подозревала, что перерабатывать среди помощников Сноука было нормой, и на тех, кто не стремился делать рекорды, смотрели косо — такое у нее сложилось впечатление.

Под конец рабочего дня заглянул и сам профессор. Вежливо поинтересовался у Дофельда, как самочувствие, сдержанно похвалил девушек за старательность и молча встал у стола, рассматривая находки.

— Профессор Сноук! А вы не могли бы рассказать про ритуальное разрушение останков? — спросила Рей. — Мы видели разрозненный скелет в захоронении… Зачем они это делали?

Базин тихо, но отчетливо фыркнула. Сноук посмотрел на Рей, доброжелательно улыбнувшись, но прежде чем он успел ответить заговорил Митака.

— Некоторые предполагают, что это делалось для того, чтобы душа не вернулась в тело после смерти… — начал Митака, но Сноук жестом попросил его замолчать и продолжил сам:

— Как сказал Дофельд — да, чтобы душа не вернулась. Интересен тот факт, что так поступали далеко не со всеми мертвецами, а лишь с теми, которые отличились при жизни.

— Например? — спросила Рей, хотя ей казалось, что она уже знает ответ.

— Жрецы, шаманы, одержимые. Те, кто мог взаимодействовать с миром духов, — ответил Сноук.

— Любопытно, — заметила Базин, — что было бы, если бы дух вернулся в неразрушенное тело? — она фыркнула. — Зомби?

— Он явно был бы очень недоволен, мисс Нетал, — ответил Сноук мягко, но Базин тут же перестала улыбаться. — Возможно, он попытался бы найти тех, кто должен был разрушить его тело, но не сделал этого.

— Прямо как в ужастиках, — пробормотала Базин.

— Как хорошо, что мы говорим не об ужастиках, а о науке, — заметил Митака с нервной улыбкой. — Профессор, зачем вы пугаете студентов?

— Всего лишь истории на ночь, — Сноук взглянул на часы. — Вам не кажется, молодые люди, что пора заканчивать с описью? Продолжите завтра.

— Но… — начал Митака, но большая часть присутствующих к нему не особо прислушалась. Начальник дал добро, они тут же засобирались, сохраняя документы и укладывая находки так, чтобы завтра не перепутать между собой уже описанные и не описанные.

Рей догнала Сноука у его домика, чтобы вернуть ему ноутбук. Это было несложно, потому что профессор ходил медленно.

— Получается, тех, кто впадал в одержимость и сражался, воображая себя Светом и Тьмой, тоже после смерти расчленяли? — спросила Рей, протягивая Сноуку ноутбук. — Жутковато.

— Да, — Сноук кивнул. — Однако мисс Нетал задала очень правильный вопрос. Что было бы, если бы такой могущественный дух обрёл тело?

— Мертвое тело, — напомнила Рей.

— Энергия жизни, моя дорогая, — возразил Сноук. — Или ты забыла?

— Я уже запуталась, — призналась Рей. — Один должен был умереть. Но, если тело не разрушить, то он не умирал?

— Парадоксы, Рей, суть подобной веры, — ответил Сноук. — Не забивай голову… Если ты, конечно, не планируешь бросить учебу у своего научрука и перевестись ко мне, — он улыбнулся. — К великому сожалению, интересующихся этой темой так мало!

— Нет, вряд ли, — Рей смущённо хихикнула. — Спокойной ночи, профессор.

Однако, слова Сноука навели ее на интересную мысль, и отойдя от лагеря и поднявшись немного по тропе к пещере, где связь была получше, Рей позвонила По. Они с Беном были почти ровесниками, и Бен сказал, что знает его.

— Алло, — с ленивой манерностью ответил По. — И как там на раскопе?

— На котором из пяти? — спросила Рей.

— На котором ты.

— Сейчас ни на котором, — Рей вздохнула. — По, у меня вопрос. Ты случайно не знаком с Беном Соло? Лично.

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил По. — Он что-то говорил обо мне?

— Нет, — сказала Рей. — Ты не знаешь, как так вышло, что он ушел к Сноуку? Он ведь у Скайуокера начинал.

— О-о-о, — протянул По. — Это была история. Тогда в универе у нас был один, Рен его фамилия. Ужасно пафосный был мужик, но было в нем что-то притягательное. Сманил нашего Бена, как девочку, и увел к Сноуку, как и положено, со скандалами и битьём свежесклеенных горшков. До того дошло, что профессор выдал фразу навроде «Скатертью дорога, тебе там самое место!». Ещё немного — и анафеме бы предал. А сам Рен, по-моему, потом вообще бросил университет. А Бен вместо него остался, — По вздохнул. — Не ведись там на пафосных мужиков.

— Тут нет пафосных мужиков, — сказала Рей. — Познакомилась с ребятами, они бы тебе понравились. Не первый год работают с «Первым орденом», но вовсе не такие мудаки, как ты живописал.

— Свежо предание, — скептически заметил По.

— Вот вернёмся и встретимся все вместе. Увидишь, — пообещала Рей.

— А с чего такой интерес к Бену Соло? — спросил По.

— Да нет у меня к нему никакого интереса! — фыркнула Рей. — Это из-за другого…

— Неужели тебя подбивают бросить нашу уютную обшарпанную лабораторию? — притворно ужаснулся По. — А почему меня не подбивали, я же талантливый!

— Места надо знать!.. да не подбивает меня никто, успокойся, — фыркнула Рей. — Уже и спросить нельзя.

***

Сон был странным, муторным. Из душного кошмара, где вокруг сжимались каменные стены и узкие проходы, Рей попала в другой сон, почти без перехода: все в ту же пещеру с Беном, кажется, они опять сражались, но она не могла сказать точно, потому что чувствовала себя усталой даже во сне. Словно две картинки наложились друг на друга: на одной были холодные пыльные каменные лазы, а на другой: теплый свет факелов, блеск золотых и медных украшений на Бене, ощущение его кожи под руками. В какой-то момент Рей поняла, что может выбрать, и выбрала вторую. Потому что первая была настолько угнетающей, что Рей бы непременно проснулась, а она и так не высыпалась.

Она помнила, как целовала Бена во сне: долго, перебирая пальцами его волосы. Она помнила, что он позволил ей снять с него маску, но дальше все смешивалось. Бен целовал ее в ответ, и они снова оказались на алтаре, и Рей мучительно хотелось, чтобы все повторилось как в другом сне, почувствовать, как он движется в ней, как сжимает ее бедра, и плевать, что будет утром. Только бы снова ощутить его губы на своей коже и тепло, рождающееся где-то в груди от его прикосновений.

Но их прервали. Да, точно — им кто-то помешал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теперь вы знаете, что нужно делать, если вам снится коллега и секс с ним - переехать к нему в домик. Это поможет, а как же


End file.
